


A Conspiracy of Ice and Fire.

by Ray561



Series: A Conspiracy of Ice and Fire. [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Catelyn Tully Stark Doesn't Hate Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, F/M, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Pre-Canon, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray561/pseuds/Ray561
Summary: When Ned Stark comes home back north from Dorne with his sister son, who he claims is his own bastard Jon Snow Robert Baratheon gives Dragonstone to the Starks for all they lost in the war.Ned accepts to try and provide the best life for his sister's son he expects Roberts offers to give him a real name and Dragonstone.However, to receive the Island Jon Snow must foster with Jon Arryn.Spending Six years in Kinglanding Jon Snow now Jon Stark goes to Pentos with Stannis Baratheon to retrieve the last two Targareyns so they can receive justice but surely such a quiet sweet girl should not be punished for her families crimes.For Jon Arryn, the Spider and many other Lords the writing is on the wall, once Robert dies the Lions run the show but that does not have to be the case when some of them have discovered a hidden Dragon walks among them why not work together to put him where he should be on the Iron Throne.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: A Conspiracy of Ice and Fire. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987852
Comments: 65
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this one-shot because I wanted too.  
> This all happens to finish a few months before a game of thrones started that is why there is no Ghost or Direwolves yet.  
> I may do more parts later on.

**A Conspiracy of Ice and Fire.**

**Ned Stark Lord of Winterfell Kings Landing 284AC.**

He wanted to leave for Winterfell and lay Lyanna’s bones to rest with his father and brothers. He looked at the little dark-haired babe in his arms and smiled sadly.

_I will protect him Lyanna I promise you._

“So, this is your bastard boy hey Ned?” his voice made him jump in surprise.

“Robert…. I was not expecting you” He replied as he turned to his friend.

“I wanted to see the result of the Ned Stark breaking his honour” His friend joked.

“He looks just like any other babe Robert” He was just thankful that the boy took after his mother in colouring and not his real father.

Robert lent over studying the boy “Well he looks like a Stark to me Ned and he can be one just ask”

He shook his head “I cannot do that to Catelyn Robert it will be difficult enough when she learns of Jon”

“Jon? So, you named him for the old man then?” Robert asked and he nodded in response.

“Aye Jon Snow” He replied.

“I have made a decision Ned. I am going to give Dragonstone to House Stark as it was your family who lost the most in this war” Robert sat down across from him “The old man agrees with me on this. It is not much a worthless island, but it will have a large fleet as your other son will have Winterfell, I was thinking that your bastard could take Dragonstone”

Ned sighed “I don’t know Cat…”

“It is none of her business what the King decides Ned. Think about what is best for the boy if he remains a bastard forever what life will he live. What will you do with him? The only place a bastard can rise high is the wall. Is that what you want for him Ned to waste his life away with murderers and rapists like the man who took Lyanna from us?” Robert explained.

_Promise me, Ned…. Promise me…. Promise me…_

“No, it is not. Jon deserves better than that and I promised his mother I would protect him” he replied. “But what about Stannis and Renly?”

“Stannis is Lord of Stormsend and I will give Renly a keep and a seat on the council once he is older” Robert answered.

“Very well…. I accept Robert” Robert grinned.

_I am doing this for you Lyanna._

“What will you tell your wife?” Robert asked.

“The truth and that it was my king's command,” Ned said getting a small chuckle from Robert.

“Once the boy is old enough, the old man wants to foster him and he will need it southern politics are different from the North Ned,” Robert noticed the concerned look on his face “He will be under my and the old man’s protection”

_I really hope Jon favours the Starks more as he grows._

**Ned Stark Winterfell 284AC.**

To say Catelyn took the new of Jon’s existence and Roberts plan for him badly was an understatement she howled loudly and screamed at him.

“Did you even try to refuse his offer, Ned? Dragonstone could have got to one of our own not some boy you brought home from the war” She spat.

He moved and sat on the end of the bed “I did but Robert was insisted on it. I promised the boy’s mother that I would always protect him and give him the best life I could before she died”

“So, what I’m am to suffer a constant reminder of your unfaithfulness in my house. All because you promised some whore…” she shouted.

Ned looked up at her with angry eyes stood up moved towards her “Never call Lyanna a whore again!” He replied sternly before slapping his head “Fuck!” he shouted realizing what he had done.

She looked at him shocked “What did you say?” he only looked at her in defeat. “Ned, What have you done?”

He cursed under his breath before looking at his wife in the eyes “What I am about to tell you… you have to promise me you will never mention it again outside these walls or it will be all our heads on the chopping block” He replied quietly.

She looked at him quietly for a while before nodding “I swear it, Ned”

**Catelyn Stark Winterfell 284AC.**

She looked down at the boy with his dark hair and dark Stark eyes. He was not Ned’s not really. In an instant, it was like all her hatred and anger for the boy was gone overnight. She hated Lyanna for what she did, Rhaegar as well. Her Brandon and Rickard died because of them.

However, she could not hate Jon anymore, she even felt herself smile when she touches his cheek and he made a noise.

_He will have a real name; I’ll love him and be a mother to him. Ned’s promise is my promise. I will be the mother to him Lyanna could never be._

She felt tears form in her eyes as baby Jon’s little hand grabbed her finger and he gave her a smile.

**Catelyn Stark Winterfell 293AC.**

She watched the boys spar with their swords. It gave her a scene of pride when she watched her sons smile and laugh as they practised.

Robb was stronger than Jon, but Jon made up for it with his agility and natural talent with a blade.

Soon she would miss these moments as Jon would leave to foster in the south with Jon Arryn for six years before he would take his birthright as Lord of Dragonstone.

Robb, Sansa and Arya would miss him dearly as would she. She suspected that Jon would be glad to be away from Greyjoy as the boys had never gotten on before. The boy was three years older than Jon and Robb but that had not stopped Jon from beating him with a blade many times.

Jon’s temper scared her, however. Ned said that the wolf blood was strong in him. She thought it more like the temper that the dragons were said to have. Ned had already mentioned it to both Jon Arryn and Robert Baratheon likely to prepare them and steer any suspicion from him.

**Ned Stark White Harbor 293AC.**

Today was the last day he would see Jon for six years. He worried that the boy would be discovered by the Lannisters or someone would see Rhaegar in him.

He put his hands-on Jon’s Shoulders “Now Jon remember what I told you. Watch yourself Kinglanding is a Lion’s den one wrong move and it could be over”

Jon nodded to him “I understand father”

“Follow Lord and Lady Arryn’s instructions and orders and watch your temper ok?” he asked.

“Yes, father.” He replied.

“Remember you may not have my name, but you have my blood ok?” He smiled at the boy and Jon smiled back nervously.

“Next time I see you, Snow you will be Lord Stark,” Robb said smiling and giving him a hug.

“Aye it will be Jon Stark Lord of Dragonstone” his son replied.

Jon moved to Sansa as she hugged him her eyes were red “Will you write to me and tell me about the south and what it is like?”

Jon nodded “I will little sister” Sansa smiled at his response.

Arya dived in his arms tears streaming her cheeks “I don’t want you to go, Jon, you are the only one who understands me”

Jon wiped her tears away “I will wright you Arya and we will meet again I promise you” he held her tightly.

With that, Jon smiled at them all then made his way to the ship and watching them as it set off.

_I pray that the old gods that they will watch over and protect him for Lyanna and for House Stark._

**Jon Snow Kings Landing 293AC.**

His first impressions of Kinglanding were not good ones. The city smelt like shit and he could smell it from miles away. Even the common folk of the North seemed to live better than they did in the capital.

He felt bad for Sansa she dreamed of the South, but it was horrible here. So many people crammed into such a small space no wonder the small folk were miserable.

The nobles seemed to live far better he had noticed that as the conditions changed as he got closer to the keep. He noticed an old man and a younger woman around his mother’s age and of similar looks though not pretty as her waiting for them.

He assumed that this was Hand of the King Jon Arryn and his wife Lady Lysa Arryn. He had been warned not to refer to his mother as his mother in her presence, but Lady Stark and he would do as such.

The older man stepped forward “It is like I am looking back in time at you father. It is nice to finally put a name to your face Jon Snow” the man gave off a pleasant feeling.

He bowed “Thank you, my lord. My Father Lord Stark speaks highly of you and sends his greetings and best wishes”

He motioned to the woman next to him “This is my wife Lady Lysa Arryn”

She said nothing only nodded. Lady Stark had warned him her sister would be like this.

Again, he bowed “It is a pleasure to meet you my Lady my moth… Lady Stark sends her greetings”

She smiled and tilted her head “Thank you, Jon Snow, I would introduce you to our son, but he sleeps as of now”

Jon nodded as lord Arryn spoke again “Lysa please instruct the men on where to put Jon’s things” she nodded and motioned the men to follow her “Jon follow me King Robert Baratheon wishes to meet you”

He turned and then made his way into the keep following his namesake.

The Red Keep was massive inside there was so much space. The Iron Throne lived up to his expectations as it towered up high towards the ceiling of the Red Keep.

This was Aegon’s throne forged with the flames of Belaerion the Dread with the thousand blades of Aegon enemies. It was breathtaking to see.

The man sitting on the throne was not what he was expecting he was expecting a muscle-bound King, but this King seemed to be well-getting fat.

The golden-haired knight at the base of the throne was what Jon had envisioned as a King. However, the woman to his right who Jon believed was Queen Cerci Lannister was everything Jon though a Queen would look like.

She was beautiful and elegant Sansa would love her.

“Your Grace I present Jon Snow natural-born son of Eddard Stark future Lord of Dragonstone” The hand of the king announced there were a lot of people watching him now and it made him nervous as he stood at Jon Arryn’s side.

“Step forward lad” the King bellowed. The king looked him over “You look like him boy. Your father a true Stark”

“Thank you, your Grace,” He replied bowing.

“Ba, none of this your Grace crap boy. I get enough of it from the brown noses of court. I will not have it from Ned’s Son had things gone differently. I would be your uncle” He noticed the Queen give the King a dirty look.

He motioned him to kneel “Kneel before me Jon Snow pledge yourself to me and you will rise as Jon Stark Lord of Dragonstone and after you six and tenth name day you will take the title over the Island of Dragonstone and the waters of Blackwater Bay”

Jon knelt “I Jon Snow pledge my loyalty to you, King Robert Baratheon, until your dying day”

“Rise Jon of House Stark, Lord of Dragonstone” He motioned him to stand and he did.

“Tell me boy have you ever been hunting?” The King asked.

Jon nodded “Yes my king, Father would take myself, Robb and Lord Greyjoy often” He answered.

“Good tomorrow you shall accompany me on a hunt lad” The King announced.

Later that night at a feast.

“Well, aren’t you going to be a handsome one…. You must get it from your mother your father was not this handsome” he looked up to see the queen looking down at him. He moved quickly to his feet

He bowed to her “Thank you my queen” iI confused him as his father had never spoken of his mother “I am sorry my Queen but I do not know of who you speak my father never spoke of my mother”

She coyly smiled “I speak of Lady Ashara Dayne your father and she met at Harrenhal before the war” she studied him further “She was extremely beautiful with her dark hair and purple eyes it is a shame she is not with us today”

“She died?” he asked.

“Yes, she killed herself after her brother Ser Arthur Dayne fell to your fathers’ blade at the Tower of Joy it was a true shame” She confirmed as she walked away.

So, his mother was dead. It must have hurt his father deeply for him not to talk about it.

But he knew he had a mother in Catelyn Stark and that was if Ashara Dayne was his mother he never knew her, and he would wait for his father to speak of her.

**Jaime Lannister 294AC**

The bastard had a talent with the blade he could see it. But something kept scratching away at the back of his head the bastard reminded him of someone, but he could not think who it was.

Not that it mattered a bastard is still a bastard no matter where he came from or where he sits, he then took notice of Joffrey and Cersei watching the Bastard spar.

**Jon Stark Kings Landing 294AC.**

He had been in Kings Landing for just over a year now. He liked Jon Arryn and the King even if the king did drink too much for his liking. But he enjoyed going hunting with the man. He had spoken and been training with Ser Barristan the bold. The knight though he had a rare talent with a blade and said he reminded him of an old friend but would not say who.

Lady Arryn did not seem to like him but was pleasant enough to his face. The Queen was a royal bitch to everyone it seemed, and her eldest son was a little Maegor in the making.

The Kingslayer treated him like he was dirt always making snide comments. Most talked behind his back, but he did not let it get to him and he had enjoyed most of his time in the south especially when he was with Jon, Robert or Ser Barristan. And because of the remaining five years passed quickly.

**The Spider Kings Landing 294AC.**

He had now spent enough time around the young Jon Snow to see it clearly Jon Snow was Rhaegar’s son with Lady Lyanna he had no doubt about it now. The way the boy carried himself the way he fought. The way he brooded.

He suspected that Ser Barristan knew it as well Jon Stark was a dragon in the wolf skin.

He no longer needs the boy across the sea anymore when Rhaegar had left a child of his own blood. He would look to the citadel for proof of any form of marriage between the boy’s mother and father but that mattered not if he brought the boy and the Princess together somehow.

The boy was well mannered and tempered. He had an explosive temper sure, but he was still a young boy. All he needed was a way to bring him the right bride and to separate Viserys from his sister and place them both on the Iron Throne.

But first, he needs to find allies who would back the boy and he would start with the dragons most valuable allies from the past the sea dragons.

It was time to plan.

**Jon Stark Dragonstone 295AC.**

Dragonstone almost felt like home for him like it belonged to him. It did but there was something else about the island.

The Castel it reminded him of Winterfell dark and dreary a perfect fit for him.

“Jon, I have someone for you to meet” Lord Arryn called to him. He quickly made his way to him and another man was with him “Jon this is Lord Monford Velaryon the Lord of Driftmark”

The man shook his hand “It is a pleasure to meet you, my lord”

“Likewise Lord Stark I was not expecting you to look so much like your father but I can see you in him, young Lord”

**Lord Monford Velaryon Dragonstone 295AC.**

He had just finished his meeting with the future lord of Dragonstone. The Spider was right Rhaegar had left the realm an heir to the throne and to House Targaryen.

The Spider wanted to put him where he belonged, and he agrees with him. Rhaegar's boy with the right teachers and council would be a good king possibly the best since Jaehaerys the wise. It was just a shame he did not have a daughter of his own.

“Brother are you certain he is not just a bastard like me?” Aurane asked.

He nodded “The Spider has looked into it and Elia and Rhaegar annulled their marriage and he wed Lady Lyanna he is a true born son we just don’t have a true name for him”

Aurane nodded “Do you think he knows the truth brother?”

He shook his head “No and for now, it is best if it stays that way until the right time comes”

Aurane nodded agreeing with him.

**Jon Stark 299AC.**

“Uncle Robert I have a request” He announced as he enters Robert office.

“And what might that be Jon?” he was filling out some paperwork.

“I wish to accompany the Stormland and Crownland forces across the sea to find the Targaryen’s” Robert looked up at him intrigued “They are to be my men uncle I need to show them that I am to be followed I need to prove myself to them or they may never respect me”

“Your father will not like it besides it is Stannis’s mission, not yours” Robert paused for a moment “Ask Stannis if he allows it then I sanction it”

“Thank you, Uncle,” Robert smiled then Jon turned and left.

* * *

He made his way to Stannis Revealing his intentions “Robert has allowed it?” was all Stannis said.

“Yes, Lord Stannis but only with your blessing” Jon announce to the master of ships.

“Very well pack your things we leave first light tomorrow Lord Stark” Jon nodded “Oh and Lord Stark remember you may have Robert wrapped around your finger but he is not the one who will always be in charge you should be making more alliances and finding other allies in this place”

Jon looked at the master of ships for a moment “I know Lord Stannis and I am” the master of ships nodded as he left.

* * *

“What are you Researching Uncle Jon?” Jon inquired as he looked over what appeared to be the family tree of House Baratheon.

“Just the family traits of House Baratheon apparently the seed is strong no matter who they marry every generation they almost all have black hair blue eyes” He looked up at him and smiled “The seed is very strong with their house it seems” the old man laughed.

“Except for Roberts trueborn children they all take after their mother it seems what are the odds of that?” He joked but Jon Arryn paused for a moment.

“Yes, they do Jon…. they do” He closed the book “What can I do for you, my boy”

“Robert has approved the mission. I leave with Stannis tomorrow just thought I would let you know”

Jon Arryn nodded “I will speak with you tonight about it then.

The next day at sea.

He had his own ship and he should have expected as much he was to be the lord of Black Water Bay. If he wished, he could go anywhere he wanted soon.

“So, you are the future Lord of Dragonstone Jon Snow” A young man with silver-gold hair made his way to him.

“Stark not Snow the King legitimized me” Jon replied.

He laughed “Officially yes you are a Stark however you will always be a Snow in the eyes of most lords and always a Bastard remember that Jon Snow” the man revealed.

“How would you know?” Jon asked.

“Experience and history will tell you as such” he reveals leaning on the rails of the ship.

“Experience?” Jon inquired.

“Oh, how rude of me. I am Aurane Waters the Bastard of Driftmark” the man put his hand out with a smile on his face.

“Jon Snow the Bastard of Winterfell” He shook his hand smiling.

**Jon Stark Pentos 299AC.**

Essos was hot much hotter than he was prepared for. He looked over the city the architecture was so different from what he had seen back home in Westeros. He heard footsteps behind him.

“Jon, we have located them” He turned to the master of ships “You wanted to prove yourself bring me the Targaryen’s dead or alive understood?”

Jon nodded “Yes Lord Stannis I understand Viserys may need to die but the Princess what will you do with her?”

Stannis looked at him “I do not butcher young women for no reason. I will take her before Robert Viserys too alive if possible” Stannis shifted his shoulders “What he does with them is not my problem” he looked at Jon again “Go Lord Stark do what you seem is best”

Jon nodded then left.

The attack on the manse was swift and they cut down every man who resisted nothing had prepared him for the rush or heat of real battle and combat. Or the feeling of cutting down a man taking his life.

Viserys was gone as was the magister sheltering him how they got out he had no clue. He and his men had searched the main rooms and found nothing he slammed his hand on the desk in defeat until he heard a scream and rushed to where it came from.

**Princess Daenerys Targaryen 299AC.**

She had not been so scared the usurper had found them in Pentos. She had heard the deaths of the men protecting her in the hallways.

Her door was kicked open as she cowered behind her covers “Well look what we have here boys. Viserys may have run but we got ourselves a new plaything” the man made his way and grabbed her arm roughly pulling her from the bed.

The man tore at her dress ripping the strap over her right shoulder exposing her right breast. “I might be the luckiest man alive right now”

She heard heavy footsteps and the sound of a sword being drawn before someone cuts her attacker down. After which she falls to her knees.

“What are you doing Snow?” one of the men shouted.

“No man touches her or harms her and watch your tone soldier I am in command here understood!” the young man commanded he stood between her and the men. He was handsome with dark brown hair and symmetrical features. The young man reminded her of her brother a little.

“Lord Stannis will not stand for…” The soldier tried to get in the young man’s face. He ignored him and removed his cloak and wrapped it around her gently covering her up.

He quickly turned around to the other men then she heard a loud thud as the soldier was smacked to the ground. “Lord Stannis put me in charge of this mission now do your duty and sweep the rooms. No one touches any of the women got it?” he shouted getting nods from the other men as they left for their tasks.

“Lord Waters, get the princess to my ship and make certain she is secured, locked down and safe” A second young man entered he was older than the first but still young he had silver-gold hair like her and grey-green eyes.

The silver-haired man nodded “Of course, Lord Snow” He answered swiftly gently helping her up and lead her away as the dark-haired young man watched them leave before continuing with sacking the manse.

**Jon Snow Future Lord of Dragonstone 299AC.**

“Did you find Viserys Lord Stark?”

Jon shook his head “He and the Magister were gone. However, we have Princess Daenerys and I found some scrolls. The magister was speaking to someone in the Red Keep and working with the Martells, Princess Daenerys was to be given to a Dothraki Khal for his army” Jon reveal intriguing Stannis as Jon handed the scrolls over to him.

“I am told you killed one of our men?” He asked.

“Yes, he tried to force himself on the Princess. I will not allow a rapist or one who would rape a woman to go unpunished My lord” he replied.

“Understood and agreeable” Stannis nodded “And the Princess?”

“On my ship. I have never seen a girl so afraid of the world around her” Jon revealed.

Stannis sighed “Unfortunately she will likely die Lord Stark, but I will leave her in your care until we dock at Kings landing understood?”

Jon nodded “Yes my lord I will treat her well”

* * *

He was back on his ship as he made his way to where the princess was being kept bringing her food. Aurane Waters was standing outside “What’s in the bag, oh and that is a nice sword?” his friend asked.

“Keepsakes from the mission nothing more the rest will be handed over to the King” He answered. He was not going to risk revealing the sword or oval stones he found. Every man had kept something, and he would be no different. “How is she?”

Aurane sighed “terrified” he huffed “I wish we did not have to hand her over to the King….”

Jon put his hand on his friends’ shoulder “I will do what I can Aurane. I promise ok” his friend nodded.

He entered the room and she rushed at him to get out “Please let me go I do not want to die. I just want to go home. I don’t want that stupid throne I swear”

He grabbed her with one hand and place the food down an held her gently “Calm down. I will not hurt you Princess”

She looked up at him “But you will hand me and my brother over to the Usurper” She spat.

“Your brother is long gone, and he left you behind. That same brother was planning to give you a way to a Dothraki Khal. His own sister” he looked down at her as her lip began to tremble.

“I am Jon Stark soon to be Lord of Dragonstone,” he noticed hatred and fury in her eyes.

She pushed him back and swung at him “You are a usurpers dog all you spit is lies just like the lies they tell of my father they call him the Mad King!” he grabbed hold of her as she struggled again.

“Was it a lie when you father burned my Grandfather Lord Rickard Stark alive as his son my uncle Lord Brandon Stark strangled himself to death trying to save him”

She stopped and looked up at him shocked “Was it lies when he demanded Lord Jon Arryn bring him Robert Baratheon and my father Ned Stark so he could have their heads before they had done anything to warrant it” He continued to look her in the eyes “Was it lies when your father would burn lords and their sons alive and dance as they screamed”

“Who told you this?” She asked very discouraged by his revelations.

“Everyone has told me this not just men who fought against your family, but your allies did as well even the Kings guard who served him have told me as such”

She relaxed he released her and moved over to the bed and sat staring at the floor. He cleared his throat getting her attention “I brought you some food you need to eat princess”

“What will happen to me?” She pleaded.

He sighed “I don’t know but I promise you, one thing princess. I will do what I can to get Robert Baratheon to spear your life and I might be the only one who can”

“How?” She asked.

He gave her a sad smile “I am the son he wishes he had and not the one he got” he put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched “Eat princess” Then he left the room.

Both he and Aurane Waters stood on the other side of the door as they heard her sob both letting out a large sigh. He hated it he felt like he was taking a lamb to the slaughter he only hoped he could fix it.

**Daenerys Targaryen 299AC.**

Weeks at sea and every day she got closer to her death. She descended from a monster and it hurt to know the truth. Was Viserys always so deluded in who their father was? What of her brother Rhaegar was he truly a Rapist who stole Lady Lyanna Stark?

What of her mother? Was she a monster as well?

She heard the door open as he entered the room, she had called this room her last home. “Princess?” he said quietly. He had brought her food again she could smell it. She had eaten everything he had brought her. If she were to die, she would at least enjoy her last few meals.

Jon had been a small form of comfort on her voyage home. He was kind and gentle and everything she dreamed she would find in a prince, but he was just a bastard. Jon and Aurane water were the only two people on the ship she would call her friends. They were the only two who she knew would never harm her.

She did not look in his direction just continued to look at the wall “I hear them talking. What they are saying about me” She gulped “The gods flip a coin every time one of my family is born and it lands on greatness or madness” She looked at him sadly “They think mine has landed on madness already”

Jon sighed “I don’t believe that in over three hundred years very few Targaryen are what I would deem mad” Jon laughed “If that is true then maybe it is just kings that pass that on future hair as the current crown prince is a little shit that fits the bill all too well”

“That does not bring me comfort,” She said looking away.

“Your father was a good king in the beginning” She looked at him “Your mother lost a lot of her unborn and newborn children and he went from a caring husband to blaming her and everyone around him” Jon sighed “Then Duskindale happened” She looked to him for more answers “He was held hostage for over a year and endure a lot. When he was rescued, he was broken that was when the Mad King was truly born”

“My point is Daenerys no one is born cruel or mad. they are made cruel by their upbringing or by the cruelty of the world not some gods flipping a coin” She smiled sadly.

“As for people talking about you well fuck them. I might be Jon Stark future Lord of Dragonstone yet to most of them I am still am and will always be Jon Snow bastard of Winterfell. To them, you will always be the mad king’s daughter” He sighed “People suck Daenerys, but we can prove them wrong”

“You can, I will likely die soon” She reminded him.

“Not if I can do anything about it, Princess” He tried reassuring her.

“You can try Lord Stark” She rolled over putting the cover over “You can try”

**Daenerys Targaryen Red Keep 299AC.**

Once they had arrived in Kingslanding she had been taken from Jon Stark’s custody by Stannis Baratheon the king’s brother. He had her bathed and given a new dress for her to wear for when she was brought before the king. She would be lying to herself if she said she was not terrified for her life.

Stannis had her arm gripped in his as he dragged her to the King. “Your Grace I bring you Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen”

The fat man on the throne stared down at her with complete hatred and fury “Viserys?”

“We have a spy in the Red Keep he got out it seems. But I have proof of such and that he is working with House Martell your grace” the king clenched his fists and his jaw in anger then focused on her.

“Step forward girl” He commanded.

She stepped forward. She could see the Queen had a wicked smirk on her face like she would enjoy what was to come. Her son did as well while he looked her up and down. “Your pretty for a dragon spawn…. What do you have to say for yourself and your family whore!”

She went to speak but nothing came out. Then she felt something hit the back of her leg harshly as she stumbled to the ground and cried out in pain. “The king asked you a question whore!” the knight beside her shouted hitting her across the arm getting laughs from the lords and ladies as she cried in pain in front of the court.

She could feel tears stream down her cheeks.

Then a voice came from behind her. “Is this how you honour my aunt Lyanna!”

**Jon Stark Red Keep 299AC.**

He felt almost all the respect he had for Robert disappear in a moment “Is this how you honour my Aunt Lyanna!” he shouted getting everyone in the room’s attention. Even the King shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Lyanna Stark’s name.

“I am punishing her Lord Stark” the king replied.

“For what crime’s your Grace? Existing as last I checked she was not even born when Rhaegar stole my aunt and Aerys murdered my grandfather and uncle. Is this who you are a King who punishes an innocent girl for her family’s crimes?” he kept his voice firm.

“She is a threat to me and my children Jon” the King retorted.

“Viserys is a threat and this girl was the only thing of value he had to bargain with now he has nothing of value” Jon revealed to the king.

“All the more reason she should die” the king announced.

The knight who was beating her went to draw his sword. “Careful Ser Meryn the king and I are speaking, and he gave you no order”

“I do not take orders from you bastard” the knight spat.

“No you do not but keep talking and you will take a sword to the neck knight and you will see what happens when you make a wolves blood boil” Jon spoke returning the knight’s threat.

“Your grace can you not see the benefit of the girl’s survival?” Jon announces to the room.

“What could that be Lord Stark,” the Queen said with a condescending tone.

“His grace can control where she ends up. Who she is wed too, there are many lords still loyal to her family if you spear her it will go a long way to create peace with them. She could never marry just anyone that much is true, but you could wed her to a loyal lord. One who you know will not betray you in the future, your Grace. She is a reward you can give for their loyalty” Jon pleaded. “You wish to honour my aunt’s memory this is how”

The king stroked his beard as the princess looked back at him with tears in her eyes “That is a wonderful idea Lord Stark” The king revealed as the queen and prince looked at him shocked before the queens' expression turned to anger then Robert grinned widely “Congratulations are in order Lord Stark”

  
Jon’s brows shot up “Excuse me your grace?” he asked.

“Congratulations Lord Stark since you want her to live so badly then you will take her. She is yours to wed and bed or are you not willing to put your coin where your mouth is boy?” Even the princess looked at him shocked before her eyes pleaded with him to except. It was like she knew he would not mistreat her.

He took a deep breath “No your Grace, I was just not expecting it to be me. However, I thank you for gifting her to me, your Grace” he bowed to the king.

The king smirked. “Good we will have a ceremony tomorrow” the king announced.

“No, your grace” The king looked at him shocked “I am from the North, If I am to wed her it will be in Winterfell before the old gods. I was to head there after this mission to Pentos to see my family anyway” He cleared his throat “I am certain my father and siblings would wish to witness my wedding”

The king stared him down “Very well. So be it. I release the girl into your custody take her out of my sight, Lord Stark”

He nodded and put his hand out which she accepted “Come princess, let us take you away from here” then he led her out to his own apartment his own men following him.

He heard her whisper to him “Thank you, Lord Stark….” Then they left as he kept his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

He had her tended to and placed in a room for protection. She was sleeping now. Jon had put his most trusted men on guarding her. He now sat at his desk wondering what he would write to his parents and how he would tell them that they were to prepare a wedding for himself and Daenerys Targaryen.

“I am not surprised you could convince him to spare her Jon” He looked up at Jon Arryn.

“I did not get the result I was expecting but if anyone could have done it. I knew it would be me or my father” He sighed “Now I have to explain this shit storm to my parents, it is a good thing Lord Karstark rejected my offer for his daughter’s hand in marriage now I do not have to break any betrothals” Jon laughed.

“You are doing what is best for the girl. At least with you, she will be treated well” Jon Arryn spoke softly as he sat across from him.

“Aye, I’ll treat her like she is a queen. How could I not treat her well, I have had you guiding me these last six years and I am the son of Ned Stark.” Jon said graciously. “How did the Queen and Prince take Roberts decision?”

Jon Arryn shook his head “Not well, the Queen demanded Robert change his mind and the prince seemed disappointed that she would live, and he would not see her die”

He sighed “The Seven Kingdoms are fucked the day Robert dies and Joffrey takes the throne. You know, that, right? He’s already walking the path of Maegor and Areys and the King and Queen do nothing to discourage it” Jon tapped his quill on the table “They will demand her head the day Robert dies if I have to choose between family and the crown I think you know what my choice will be”

Jon Arryn nodded “I do, Jon”

“Robert never should have wed a Lannister that has doomed us all Uncle Jon” Jon stood up “When I head North, I will be revealing everything. The crowns dept, Joffrey’s character everything I know” Jon revealed.

“That is why I am here I have something I need to tell you that I may have discovered about the Kings children. Jon, what I am about to tell you, you must keep it to yourself until the time is right understood?” Jon nodded.

“You are not alone in thinking we need to plan for Roberts what happens after Robert dies Jon…..”

**Daenerys Targaryen Kings Landing port 299AC.**

She was leaving the city her family built and heading for the home of her ancestors they would only stay for two days then they would head for the North where she would wed Jon Stark. She could think of far worse fates really.

She could be dead or married to a Khal. She could have been married to a lord who hated her at least with Jon she felt safe and like he would not mistreat her.

He walked up to her leading a horse up to her smiling his gentle smile “I brought you a gift Princess” She walked over to the Horse. It was beautiful a light golden blonde in colour. She stroked the animals face. “She is a Dornish sand steed and like your hair, her hair is of a rare colouring. Northern women ride beside their husbands and not in a carriage and when I saw her, I thought of you”

“Thank you, Lord Stark…. She is beautiful but I do not know how to ride a horse” she replied completely in love with her gift.

“While we are on Dragonstone, I’ll Teach you, Princess. It is not hard, and I am sure you will learn fast” he replied she felt herself smile at him.

“I also brought you some more dresses and some clothing to keep you warm once we head North” He laughed “I cannot have my future wife freeze to death on me can I”

She laughed softly “No, Lord Stark I suppose you cannot”

“Jon, Daenerys it is just Jon to you ok,” He said to her gently as he handed the reins to one of his men.

“Well thank you, Jon, for everything you have done for me” He put his hand on her shoulder as he led her on to his ship.

* * *

_Father and mother,_

_I write to you to inform you I am headed north soon. I will leave Kings Landing on the morrow. I will spend two days on Dragonstone before heading to White Harbor then Home to Winterfell._

_I have news. News I am uncertain of how you will take it. I need you and mother to prepare a wedding for the night of my return._

_As you know I accompanied Lord Stannis Baratheon across the sea to Pentos in search of Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen. Viserys was gone but we retrieved Daenerys._

_The King wanted to execute her, but I managed to get him to stay his hand and now by his graces command King Robert First of his name, and I am sure you know the rest. Now I am to wed Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen to spear her life by his command._

_I will tell you everything once I return home._

_Your Son Jon Stark, Lord of Dragonstone, and black water bay._

**Ned Stark Winterfell 299AC**

Of all the thing that could happen when Jon crossed the sea….

He feared Jon would become a kin slayer but now Jon was unknowingly marrying his aunt.

Catelyn noticed his concerned face when she sat down “What is it, Ned?”

He handed her the letter “Read it Cat find out what the boy has been up to”

He noticed the look of uncertainty on her face “Well it could be worse he could have become a kinslayer, at least she is just his aunt Ned this is tame by their families standards” She let out a deep huff.

“Aye, you are right Cat” He replied, “What are the odds of these two Targaryens on different sides of the world ending up together Cat, how did this happen?”

“The god can be fickle and cruel it seems or maybe they are just finding a way to punish Robert for not giving justice to Jon’s siblings and their mother or maybe it is all a joke to them” She sighed “It does not matter now Ned best we play along and let the boy and Princess live in ignorance”

“Aye, you speak true Cat. Well, I best write to Benjen about this let him know Jon’s coming home and everything else” He replied then let out a deep huff.

_Why me…. Lyanna must be laughing right now, Rhaegar too._

**Daenerys Targaryen Dragonstone shores 299AC.**

This was the home her family built, and it would be her home once again she smiled as she spun around looking around the throne room. banners were hanging down the wall a white wolf on a black background.

“I chose white and blue as I am a white wolf and black has always been my colour” He put his hand on her back “Come with me Daenerys I’ll show you where you will be staying until we leave”

The room he gave her was nice and well decorated “This was Queen Rhaenys, Aegon’s Sister-wife’s room I’ll be in Aegon’s room or the Lord's room even once we are wed this room will still be yours to do with as you see fit. Well as Lady of Dragonstone the décor of the castle will be up to you once you feel ready”

She could feel herself smiling “It is beautiful Jon”

“I am sorry Daenerys this is not the life you likely envision for yourself, but I will try to give you everything you need and more” He assured her.

She shook her head “I always believed I would marry Viserys and be his queen. He was a kind loving brother once, but our life turned him cruel. I doubt I would have ever been happy with him” She looked at him and smiled “Who knows Jon maybe I will be happy here with you”

“I hope so. I will do what I can. For now, I will leave you to get familiar with your room, if you need me, ask for me if not, we will sup tonight ok”

She nodded sitting on her bed.

Once she was alone, she relaxed on her bed, she felt safe for the first time in her life. For the first time in months, she felt herself smile as she looked around the room.

She did not wish to sit around too long there was so much to see on Dragonstone her families home her smile changed to a cheeky smirk.

**The Spider 299AC.**

It was working out better than he thought. He had hoped Jon Stark would convince Robert to spear the girl it was a risk bringing her here but one he thought was worth taking.

However, Robert hatred and arrogance had done so much more for the cause. He had given Rhaegar’s son the perfect candidate for a Queen sure he could have gone to the Tyrells, yes but they would never side with Jon if they were not guaranteed victory.

The Vale, the Stormlands and the Crownlands he had secured forces from them and he knew the North and the Trident would back the boy that would leave just Dorne, the Reach who would likely stay neutral leaving the West to fight on its own.

Jon Stark himself had somehow unknowingly taken the gold cloaks to his side without Janos Slynt knowing, that was 2000 men in the city under him. Another 3,000 men in the Crownlands would back his Hidden Dragon.

Jon Arryn had said The Vale would pledge 25,000 men. His ally in the Stormlands would pledge 15,000 men. The North could bring over 40,000 men however it would be smart to leave some men behind and the Riverland’s would follow the North these forces should be more than enough to take on the West.

**Jon Stark Dragonstone 299AC.**

“Where is Daenerys?” He asked one of his guards.

“Some men have escorted her down to the beach as she wished to see it” he nodded and spun around headed outside.

While he had been busy Daenerys had been into everything it seemed, she had met with the servants all over the castle. Including tasting some food. He would liken her to a child who had just taken her first steps in the world.

It made sense her brother had kept her on a short leash, she could not make any decisions for herself really. Now the world was hers or at least Dragonstone would be. Here she would have no restrictions placed on her and he would not stop her from doing anything she wished on the island.

When he got to down to the beach some of the smallfolk had gathered however they kept their distance from her. She just seemed to be taking in everything six guards followed her as she walked beside Aurane Waters.

Aurane Waters was an enigma really, he liked the man, but he did not know if he could trust him. Lord Monford had put him on his ship specifically. He trusted he meant no harm to Daenerys his family was loyal to the Targaryen’s. Currently, Daenerys was a piece on the board that was as valuable as the stones and sword he had kept for himself in Pentos.

He knew that he had to act fast and secure her before the Martell’s, Tyrell’s and Lannister’s acted for themselves and against him. Daenerys had a target on her head and she always would if House Lannister was still close to the throne.

Jon Arryn’s news about Cersei’s bastards was a blessing really when the time was right, they could rip the Lions out root and stem just like they had tried to do with the dragons.

As he got closer to Daenerys, she had walked on ahead of Aurane Waters who had stopped to wait for Jon.

“She seems different to when she was on the ship Snow” he confided only giving her a quick glance. “She is talking and smiling one would think she is almost happy”

Jon gave him a small nod “Do you blame her on the ship she was basically on a slow trip towards her death or at least she thought” He took a breath “Now she is relatively safe at least for now once Robert dies, however….”

“The Lions will strike, and you will need to make a choice Roberts son and your duty to the crown or her” Aurane said finishing his sentence.

Jon shook his head “It is not a choice Aurane, I only ever pledged to follow Robert, not his son and I will not kneel for a monster” He looked Aurane in the eyes “There is no choice to make and I am already making my moves in Kings Landing in preparation I am just waiting for the right time to strike”

“What moves?” Aurane looked at him curiously.

He smirked “You will see” He then continued to walk towards his betrothed.

She spun around quickly with a cheeky smile on her face. “This place is amazing. I have never felt so free” She looked over at the guards following her and laughed “Even if I must have them follow me wherever I go”

Jon shrugged “They are Just a precaution Daenerys you never know where the Lions will strike. You are not safe Daenerys not completely even here and if I am honest you will likely never be safe” she only looked at him.

“You are a princess of otherworldly beauty Daenerys most men will kill to have you. You are also a path to the Iron Throne for some. The Lords of Westeros will always have a target on you. They will always desire you the difference is now they will need to go threw me. And a cornered wolf is when they are most dangerous” He joked, and it made her smile.

She was even more beautiful when she smiled.

“Well thank you for being my valiant protector” She retorted back.

“I promised to teach you to ride would you like a lesson Daenerys?”

“Yes,” she said swiftly jumping at the chance to ride her mare.

He took her arm in his and led her back towards the castle “First you will need to change into some riding breeches a dress will make it difficult”

**Ned Stark Winterfell 299AC.**

Jon Arryn knew the truth about Jon!

How he did not know. Jon Arryn said things were not as good south as he had hoped they would be, and he feared for the future of the realm.

Jon Arryn had a plan he wanted to enact after Roberts Death which he hopes would not happen for many years to come so his allies could better prepare to fight the Lannister’s.

Jon Arryn believed that once Jon returned and after he wedded Daenerys, he should tell him the truth of his birth. He let out a deep sigh.

 _He wishes to put Jon on the Iron Throne as do his allies._ Jon Arryn and his allies planned to bring Jon and Daenerys together.

Catelyn had only said they should wait until after Jon arrived to decide on the matter and she was right. Right now, they needed to focus on Jon’s return and the wedding.

Now he was waiting for his children to come to tell them of their brother's upcoming return and his wedding.

“Thank you, lot, for coming I have news of your brother Jon, he was leaving the capital for Dragonstone for two days before returning to Winterfell for an extended stay” He noticed Arya’s eyes lit up. Robb and Sansa had smiles on their faces.

“He brings a guest with him. His future wife” He announced.

“Jon’s getting married?” Sansa screamed thrilled at the news. He figured Sansa would be happy about the news.

“Yes, it was unexpected. The wedding will happen the night they arrive so myself and Sansa shall work on the preparations” Catelyn revealed. Sansa bobbed In her seat in excitement.

“She must be someone special for Jon to leave her out of his letters what is he afraid of that Robb or I will steal her” Theon joked.

“No, it is a last-minute plan and a command from the King himself,” he said.

That got everyone’s attention “Jon went to Pentos with Stannis Baratheon to capture the last two Targaryen’s that was where he met his future wife”

Theon laughed “What he brought home a pillow slave” Theon joked again but no one laughed.

“No Viserys Targaryen escaped but they captured Princess Daenerys Targaryen. The King wanted to execute her, and Jon spoke on her behalf. Jon Arryn says he did a marvellous job, but it came with a cost. Princess Daenerys is coming here with Jon where they shall wed before the old gods” Ned confirmed.

“Wow, Jon gets everything given to him a lordship, a keep and a princess for a wife” Theon scoffed “Why not betroth her to say Robb or another Lord?”

Robb was rubbing his chin “He did it to sully her bloodline by wedding her to a legitimised bastard. Jon, he is not being rewarded with Daenerys; she is being punished in the king’s eyes”

Ned nodded “Yes and the King knows Jon will not turn against him. The point is yes Daenerys is the Mad Kings daughter and Rhaegar’s sister but she is innocent and to be Jon’s lady of Dragonstone and she shall be treated as such got it” They all nodded as he looked at Theon “Understood?”

“Yes, Lord Stark Theon replied.

**Daenerys Targaryen Dragonstone 299AC.**

She had never loved something so much as she did right now as she sat atop her beautiful golden mare. Jon’s stallion was just as magnificent to look at, Black as night Jon had called the horse Winter and she has named her mare Spring.

“Your quick to learn Princess like you were born to ride a horse” Jon proclaimed.

“I did not know I would enjoy this so much” her cheeks were a little sore from all the smiling she had done, and her cheeks burned hot.

“I to enjoy riding did not get to do as much of it in the south as I did back in Winterfell, I missed it” He rubbed his horses’ neck, “I think he did as well”

“What can I expect from your family Jon?” She asked her smile dying down.

He took a deep breath “Honestly I don’t know Daenerys, my father Ned Stark he was one of the few who demanded justice for Aegon, Rhaenys and Elia Martell and it was only my aunt Lyanna’s death that brought him and Robert Baratheon back together” He huffed “My father does not hold crimes against someone for their family”

“And your siblings and their mother?” She inquired further.

“Robb should be fine as he is my brother and we are best friends, or we were when I left at least. Sansa dreams of southern princes and princess so she may like you it is difficult to say” Jon smiled.

“Arya is a Visenya Targaryen fan so she will likely drone on to you about her she might even follow you around like she is your shadow” she laughed.

“Bran was very young when I left and well Rickon had not even been born yet so I have not even met him” that shocked her.

“You did not grow up with your siblings?” she asked surprised.

“One of the conditions of me taking this island was I would have to foster with Jon Arryn in the south to learn how southerners do things. I left after I turned ten been up here ever since my father also fostered with Jon Arryn as a boy Robert Baratheon too” Jon explained to her.

It made sense Jon had a noticeably light Northern accent where some of his own men had much harsher accents than his.

“As for my mother well stepmother Lady Catelyn Stark should be pleasant, she is the perfect lady after all” It was strange that Lady Stark seemed to treat Jon Snow, the same as her own children like he was her own and Aurane Waters had painted a different picture of the way bastards are treated in most of Westeros.

“What of your own birth mother Jon?” She asked.

He shrugged “I never met her; she died not long after I was born, at least I think she did. I know my father loved her very much. I heard whispers in the Red Keep that she was Lady Ashara, Dayne Ser Arthur Daynes sister, this is wrong, however. My father never mentioned her to me and every time I asked, he told me it was not the right time”

“So, you don’t even know who she is?” This saddened her deeply at least she knew who both her parents were even if she knew nothing about her mother.

“No, I often wonder who she was, but Lady Stark was always a good mother and treated me like I was her own even called me son” He revealed.

“Well I cannot wait to meet your family Jon,” she said nodded.

He nodded “A warning however never let yourself be alone with Theon Greyjoy” Jon warned her.

“Why he has been with your father for years right?” he must have noticed her confusion.

“Never Trust a Greyjoy Daenerys, reavers and rapers the lot of them it is their way of life” She shifted uncomfortably in on her horse at his revelation. Still thinking back to that day in Pentos when that man almost took her made her hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

“Our men will be with us in Winterfell Daenerys just make sure you always have one of them with you ok?” He said noticing her discomfort.

“Yes, it would be wise to do just as such” She agreed with him.

“Not that I will see much of you the day we get there as my mother and sister will likely take you away from me to get you ready for the wedding the night we arrive” He revealed to her.

“That quick?” She asked.

“Yes, Northern wedding are simple affairs Daenerys, there is the ceremony, a feast after then, the bedding”

“Bedding?”

“Right… Basically, all the ladies will carry me and strip me off as they lock us in our room naked together, the men will do the same for you” She went pale “However it will not be happening Daenerys you have been through enough as it is” He must have noticed she was still unsure “I’ll make sure of it” Jon laughed “Theon will be disappointed” Then Jon gave her a small laugh.

**Magister Illirio Pentos 299AC.**

“Everything you had of worth is gone,” The silver prince said as they re-entered his empty manse.

He laughed “No wealthy man keeps all his wealth in his home the Iron bank holds most of my wealth my King”

“We need to find her without Dany I cannot get my crown how can I get my Dothraki Army” the prince was agitated.

“You don’t Viserys this was part of the Spiders plan” Illirio revealed.

“If she has been taken to the usurper she is dead” He could see the silver prince was almost about to cry but not because his missed his sister but because she was the only thing that was his to barter away.

One of his men handed him a scroll he had received.

* * *

_My Friend,_

_The Princess has arrived in Westeros safely and untouched._

_The hidden dragon has convinced the stag to spare the Princess’s life. However, it gets even better the dragons are headed North where they will be bound together before the old gods._

_Soon everything will fall into place, my friend. A prince will be revealed, a true king will arise, and the dragons will be as they should be ruling the sheep._

_The Spider._

* * *

“Your Sister is safe my prince” Illirio said coyly getting the princes attention.

“Where?” he approached him eagerly.

“In Westeros, one of our most important pieces has convinced the stag to spare her life now she will wed him” He moved and sat in a chair.

“Who? Who will my sister wed? Will he give me my army and my crown?”

“All you need to know is he is a hidden dragon who has been hidden as the son of a wolve” Was all he replied.

“A usurper’s dog! My sister is mine and she will not be mounted by a Northern mutt” the prince screamed.

“Sit down now Prince Viserys!” He shouted shocking the prince as two of his men sat him down.

“The Spider says that Hidden Dragon is not who the world thinks. He is not a Stark at least not on his fathers’ side like they all believe” This got Viserys attention.

“Who? Who is he then?” the prince demanded.

“At the Citadel the Spider found proof that your brother Crown Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia Martell had annulled their marriage. He then found proof that Rhaegar had been wed to Lady Lyanna Stark” He noticed the prince's eyes dart around as he processed the new information.

“The Hidden Dragon was protected and hidden by the wolves of Winterfell as a bastard born in Dorne around the time of Princess Lyanna’s death. The Spider is convinced that this dragon is really the son of your Brother Rhaegar and his second wife Lyanna Stark. He says that the young king looks like him even if he is hidden under his dark hair and dark Stark grey eyes”

“He is going to take my crown!” Viserys hollowed “We have to stop him!”

He only laughed “No my prince we will not as the crown was never yours, to begin with. Men take Prince Viserys to his room no one enters or leaves” Then he continued to laugh as Viserys screamed at him.

**Jon Stark White Harbor 299AC.**

The landscape of the North was beautiful, green woodlands with snow-capped mountains she would have loved to see it in winter. However, she doubted she would like the cold of winter.

“Is that White Harbor Jon?” She asked looking to the city on the shoreline with a hint of enthusiasm in her eyes. She looked back at him as her amethyst eyes sparkled as him.

“Yes, White Harbor is the largest city in the North but the smallest of the larger cities in Westeros. It is the Norths main trade hub.” He could see she was a little cold

He put his arm around her rubbing it “White Harbor is the most southern city in the North. They have knights and the ruling House, House Manderly follow the Faith of the Seven.

The Manderly’s came North after being driven from the Reach by House Gardener and House Stark who gave them sanctuary and home. House Stark gave them the Wolfs Den which is now used as a prison in the North” He looked down at her as she took in all the information, he told her.

She had spent a lot of her time on the trip learning about the North and reading books about its history. The closer they had gotten the more she smiled.

That smile he loved her smile and her laugh it was like music to him.

“The Manderly’s sisters Wynafryd and Wylla will not like you because both of them had been hoping to become either Lady of Winterfell or the First Lady of Dragonstone they will act as if you stole it from them” She looked disappointed. He pulled her in closer to him “They never stood a chance Daenerys”

She got a confused look on her face “The Manderly’s sisters had no interest in me growing up, They fawned over Robb but to them, I was just a bastard with no prospects” Jon laughed “I wish I could have been there to see their reactions when the King announce to Westeros that I was legitimised as Jon Stark Lord of Dragonstone”

“If they say something to you do not let it bother you. Any man who had a choice between you or them would choose you”

“Why would you choose me over them? Even if you had a choice” She asked him.

“Hmmm let see. Well, your fun to be around and you do not brown nose like most the ladies of Westeros do. You speak your mind Daenerys that is rare for a lady. With most ladies of Westeros, you never know who they are until they have their claws in you.

Then there is your smile and laugh they are both intoxicating most men would fall for you on them alone and to top it all off you are good to look at” He was not much of a charmer with the ladies but he thought he did well going by her reaction.

She gave him a small smile and looked away, but he noticed her cheeks become red as she blushed “Thank you, you are good to look at as well”

“You’re the second woman of royalty to say that to me” He revealed.

“Who was the first?” she asked curiously with a hint on jealousy in her voice.

“Queen Cersei Lannister the day I arrived in King landing she said I was going to be a handsome one” The revelation made her frown it was not something he cared for as well.

“Make sure you have your hood up before we disembark the ship ok. You never know when we might cross someone with a grudge against your family. People are petty that way” She looked up at him before nodding.

**Daenerys Targaryen White Harbor 299AC.**

Her legs were a little wobbly as she took her first steps on dry land. Jon held her steady. She had her hood up.

“Lord Jon Stark welcome back to the North and to White Harbor you were just a boy when I last saw you” A large and very fat man approached them.

Jon left her side and Aurane stood next to her opposite of where Jon had stood. Doreah stood behind herself and Aurane. The young woman was a former bedslave that Magister Illirio had purchased and one of the women that Jon had brought back with him, Doreah now served her as a handmaiden.

If she was honest Daenerys could swear Jon brought Doreah just to confuse the Northerners as she had light blond hair like her.

“Yes, it is good to be back on Northern soil Lord Wyman Manderly, Aye your right it has been a few years I think I have grown a bit since we last saw each other” Jon spoke as he shook the man’s hand.

“Aye you have my lord, you have grown into a full Stark a true wolf of Winterfell” The man replied before motioning to another man just a large as the first beside him You remember my son Ser Wylis, Wendel should be somewhere around but seems to have wandered off”

“Ser Wylis good to see you again” Jon replied shaking his hand.

“Likewise, Lord Stark” The large man replied his face expressionless.

“I hear you brought a guest your future Lady of Dragonstone” His tone was dry and not very pleasant then the Lord of White Harbor looked over to her “You do not need that hood here Princess Daenerys, House Manderly’s holds no grudge against you personally and we will not murder an innocent young woman for the crimes of their family”

She walked towards them removing her hood then bowing “Thank you, my Lord, your city is beautiful”

Some of the men and women around them gasped as her silver locks were revealed “I had forgotten how beautiful the ladies of your family were Princess. I did not know your mother Queen Rhaella personally but even I remember how beautiful she was in person, you look just like her” She felt her heart flutter she had heard almost nothing of her mother since her arrival. Jon had only told her that some who knew her only spoke highly of her.

The Maester of Dragonstone was one of the few who had served her family but had been away during her short stay on the Island and Jon had said he would look to see if he could find any more who served her family before the rebellion to serve them after they returned so she could learn more of her mother and brother.

She nodded “Thank you, my lord,” She noticed two young ladies behind Both the Lord Manderlys both seemed to not be happy with her presence. _The Manderly sisters._

One of Jon’s men carrying a chest disembarked the ship behind her handing it to Aurane taking her attention. She had asked Jon what was in it, but he had only said it was a surprise he would give before they consummated the marriage, but he was confident that she would like the gift.

His secrecy was eating away at her as she just wanted to know what was in the chest.

“Shall we head inside Lord Stark, Princess?” the Lord of White Harbor suggested

“Yes, we should come now Princess,” Jon said putting his arm through hers as they made their way forward. She notices the Manderly sisters give her dirty looks, but it did not bother her. They could be petty all they wanted, Jon was to be hers and she would be his by command of the King himself.

They were only going to stay the night as Jon wanted to get to Winterfell as quick as possible. She thought it was most likely to see his family, but Jon was still concerend of the men and woman around them. If Jon was not with her Aurane was along with at least one guard right behind her.

The Manderly sisters had only spoken with her maybe once or twice the whole time they spent the rest of the time trying to speak to Jon. He was polite but ignored or dismissed any advances.

When she grew tired Jon led her to where she was staying said his goodnights giving her a light peck on her cheek.

**Prince Doran Martell 299AC.**

What was the Spider playing at?

The Spider should have seen the attack coming long before it hit the Magisters Manse and now Princess Daenerys was in the hands of the Starks.

Princess Daenerys was key to getting Viserys the army needs to take the throne and place his daughter beside him as Queen.

It was a harsh sacrifice giving the girl to a Dothraki Khal but worth it if it meant Martell blood sat the throne.

“We could send our fleet North and retrieve the girl father or wait until she is back on Dragonstone kill the bastard and take her?” His eldest son suggested.

“And start a war with the North? That bastard is the much-loved son of Ned Stark and you want us to go to war with the whole North over a girl Quentyn?” he replied.

“The North helped with the deaths of Aegon, Rhaenys and Aunt Elia” his son argued.

“Ned Stark had reason to go to war with the Targaryen’s, Areys and Rhaegars Foolish actions saw to that. Tell me, son, what would you do it your sister was stolen and myself and your brother executed by a mad man?” he spat back at his son.

“Still we cannot leave her in the bastard's hands father….” Quentyn.

“The girl would not be in the bastard's hand had the Spider not deemed it so he planned this so we shall see how this all unfolds” he replied.

_Surly this Jon Snow is not…. What are you planning Spider?_

**Daenerys Targaryen Winterfell 299AC.**

Winterfell was massive far bigger than she expected almost pointlessly large did the Starks really need that much space? “Jon why is Winterfell so large surly your family do not need such a large castle?”

Jon laughed “It is large because Winter is coming.” He must have noticed her confusion “During winter everyone from 200 miles away comes to Winterfell to survive the long harsh winters of the North that is why it is so large. It is not large for House Stark it is large for the people of the North”

“Is that why House Stark is so loved here because they help the people?” she asked.

Jon nodded “In a way yes. Like your ancestors, the Kings of Winter were ruthless in their conquests but unlike the Targaryen’s of old they also cared for the people above themselves it is why the last King of the North bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror to save his people” He looked in front of them towards Winterfell.

“For eight thousand years the Starks have ruled and protected the North first as Kings then as the Wardens of the North. King Jaehaerys the Wise and his wife Good Queen Alysanne Targaryen are the only two of your ancestors who truly knew what their titles meant being Protectors of the realm and there has not been another King or Queen like them since.”

“How do you know so much of my family’s history, Jon?” She inquired.

“We had books in the Winterfell liberty and Lord Jon Arryn made me study every ruler since the conquest. Jon Arryn wanted to make certain I would be a good leader by learning from the successes and failures of the past” He answered smiling.

She had grown fond of seeing Jon smile. His face usually made him look so depressed it was not the case, but Jon had a wonderful smile and she wished she got to see it more often. His presence made her feel safe even if she thought his dark eyes would swallow her whole.

**Ned Stark Winterfell 299AC.**

“Cat is everything ready for tonight?” He asked approaching his wife.

“All that is left to take care of is for the girl to get here so we can get her ready for the ceremony” She answered.

He nodded “Any trouble from the Northern lords that here?”

“Well the Karstark’s have arrived and Lord Richard Karstark is not happy about the union apparently Jon should be marring a northern girl,” He said snidely.

“Well, he can blame Robert Baratheon, himself and his son had they accepted Jon’s proposal for Alys he would but well we all know how that went don’t we every northern lord Jon approached rejected his offer” Ned sighed “I want you to make certain that Jon’s men are given full freedom to do what is needed to protect Princess Daenerys understood” He ordered his wife nodding in agreement.

“The Umbers are here but they are here to show respect to the son of Ned Stark Jon Stark, not the girl he is to wed. Big Jon only cares that she does her part for Jon’s future” She revealed.

“The Umbers would likely have only taken issue if it had been Robb marrying Daenerys in fact that would go for most lords of the North” He laughed “We might have had a full-scale rebellion over it” Catelyn laughed.

“Howland Reed is here, and he wishes to speak with you, Likely about Jon” This did not surprise him Howland always seemed to know what was going on how he had no idea.

“I’ll speak with him soon” He knew he wanted to tell Jon the truth, but it was to soon to do such a thing and too dangerous. If Jon found out now, he may have second thoughts about marrying Daenerys due to their blood relation, which is likely why anyone who knew about Jon had not informed him. This wedding needs to take place even if it is just for the sake of the Princess.

“None of the other Lords present has made any complaints except for Lord Glover” He sighed. The Northern lords had become more sure in the ideal that the North belonged in the North since the rebellion even if the South had bailed them out last Winter when food supply’s began to run dry. They were a stubborn lot.

_This is going to be a long day._

**Ned Stark Crypts of Winterfell 299AC.**

“Ned it is Good to see you again” Howland greeted him happily.

“You to Howland it’s been too long” he spoke returning his greeting.

They both looked at the statue of Lyanna for a moment before Howland spoke “She would be proud of the young man he is becoming Ned even if you did take quite a risk sending him south but it has provided him with a future than had you just hidden him away”

Ned Nodded “Thankfully he takes more after our side of his family and not his fathers”

“It has given him a leg up as did the rumour that Lady Ashara Dayne was his mother too many it explains his finer facials features” Howland elaborated.

“It was never my intention to allow the rumours to foster Ashara did not deserve that” Ned confirmed.

“No one allows rumours to foster Ned it just happens, you too dance a Harrenhal and many believed you bedded her then at the end of the war you showed up from Dorne with a baby boy claiming him as your bastard the rumour was bound to happen” Ned only nodded at his degradation.

“Will you tell him?” Howland finally got to the point.

“Jon apparently has distressing new from the south regarding the state of the crown. Jon Arryn knows about Jon and I think he has been readying him to take the throne after Robert dies. If that is true Jon’s news must be bad and I may not have a choice but to tell him anymore” He looked at the Lord of Grey Water Watch smiling sadly.

“So I will but not just yet certainly not before he weds Daenerys and I would like them to enjoy their first few months of marriage before I shatter Jon’s world. I hope he forgives me” Ned sighed. “I worry I will lose him that the Starks will lose him.

“Understandable that is why I am here Ned I brought all the items we recovered from the Tower and his paperwork” Howland admitted.

“Thank you, for now, I think I will lock it all away safe,” He said leading the lord of Grey Water Watch out of the crypts.

**Daenerys Targaryen 299AC.**

Jon sped up ahead of her as they arrived at the main courtyard dropping off his horse and diving into a hug with who she assumed was his father.

Aurane laughed moving to her side “Think nothing of him leaving your side Princess he is just eager to see his parents and siblings after six years”

She smiled gently “I understand his eagerness Aurane” she stopped her horse as she watched Jon greeting Lady Stark and his siblings.

Aurane cleared his throat “Would you like some help down Princess”

“Thank you Aurane yes I would” She replied graciously.

Then she waited for Jon to finish greeting his siblings before he turned and made his way back to her taking her hand and taking him to meet the rest of the pack with a gentle smile.

**Jon Stark Winterfell 299AC.**

He hugged him firmly “Look at you Jon you’re a man now” His father announces greeting him happily.

Jon Nodded “Aye, I enjoyed my time away even if I missed you lot dearly”

He turned to his mother hugging her “We missed you too son…”

He held her tightly “Aye well I’ll be here for a while before returning to Dragonstone so we must make the most of it” his gaze shifted between both of them “I have a lot to tell the both of you about the south” both his parents nodded understanding what he meant.

He shifted to his brother hugging him “Stark”

Robb paused and smiled “Snow, actually it is Stark now I believe” He looked him up and down “All this black on you I would think you have joined the watch”

He laughed “Black was always my colour”

He hugged his red-headed sister tightly “Look how beautiful you have become Sansa”

“I cannot wait to hear more about your time in the capital oh and your time in Pentos. You are so lucky getting to seeing them” He laughed.

“I’ll be here for a while so we will have time” Sansa’s growth had surprised him she was now almost a woman.

Then he focused on his wildest sister who dove into his arms “I missed you…. You used to be shorter”

“Aye I guess I have grown a little since then” he pulled pack looking at her “I had a gift made for you I’ll give it to you later ok” Arya nodded smiling.

Then he moved to the boy He assumed was Bran putting his hands on his shoulders “Do you remember me, Bran, you were quite young when I left?”

“A little but you have changed so much” his brother replied getting a nod from him.

Then he turned to the boy the youngest of his sibling who had been born the after he left. “We have never met but you must be Rickon”

“Papa and Ma say that you are my brother Jon” he nodded “Did you bring any sweets from the south?” everyone laughed.

He smiled “I should have some with me I’ll give some to you late” He looked to his mother “If you have eaten all your supper but only if our mother allows ok?” Rickon nodded he pulled him closer and whispered in his ear “Find me once I have settled in. When mother is not around, I’ll see what I can do” getting a smile from his youngest brother.

Then he turned his focus to his future wife and brought her over to meet the Pack.

**Daenerys Targaryen Winterfell 299AC.**

As she stood before her betrothed's’ family, she pulled her hood down then she Noticed the disapproving, hateful and angry looks she got from most of the Northern lords. She felt her heart racing.

_What if they all hate me. Will that make Jon change his mind…._

She felt herself panic a little.

However, Jon’s family was different they had a warm atmosphere about them. Finally, Jon introduced her “Mother, Father may I introduce to you Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen my betrothed”

His father took her hand squeezing as if she noticed her weariness “You have no need to be nervous with us, Princess, I hold no anger towards you” He had a gentle welcoming smile.

Catelyn grabbed both her hands looking at her gently “Ned speaks true Princess you are nothing but innocent and so you will be one of us, family and a member of the pack” she felt herself smile. She began to feel herself calm down in their presence.

These were the usurper's dogs her brother would rant about. Now she truly wondered who else her brother was wrong about.

“Young lady, I know you are still frightened of being among the people who fought your family. I can promise you this you are under House Starks protection from now on ok?” Lady Stark was gentle and pleasant.

“This is our eldest son and Jon’s Brother Robb Stark” He motioned to a red-headed blue-eyed young man who was of Jon’s age. He was handsome more largely built than Jon with more muscle on him and of the same height.

“If I am honest I never thought I would see a Targaryen here in the North” he looked her over “Jon is a lucky man it seems” He nudged Jon who only smirked getting a small chuckle from her.

Then Lady Stark motioned to her eldest daughter “This is Sansa she will be helping me prepare you for tonight she has made a wonderful maiden cloak just for you”

Sansa spoke “Wow Targaryen Princess really live up to their reputation you are stunning. Oh, I cannot wait to show you the maiden cloak I have made for you I hope you like it” the young girl spoke with so much enthusiasm in her voice.

“Thank you” She was honestly taken back by the Starks friendliness and hospitality towards her it made her chest heavy.

She found it difficult to find words to speak at the moments and if she could she feared they would come or wrong and leave a lasting bad impression.

Then the younger of Jon sisters made herself known “I thought a descendant of Queen Visenya Targaryen would be taller but guess I not everyone with the blood of the dragon can be tall” Jon had warned her Arya would be blunt and honest likely not thinking.

“Arya!” Lady stark said in a disapproving.

“Sorry, there is nothing wrong with her being short sometimes you just have a different picture in your head. Visenya was the first picture that came to mind when I heard Jon was bringing a Targaryen home. I did not mean to offend you Princess” Arya quickly corrected herself.

She shook her head “You have nothing to apologise for I had a much more different picture in my mind of what the Starks and people of the North would look like thanks to my brother” She looked at Jon “That was before I met Jon”

She was quickly introduced to Bran and Rickon before like Jon said would happen Lady Stark and Sansa took her to prepare for the wedding.

**Jon Stark Winterfell 299AC.**

“I thought she was about to have a panic attack for a moment there Jon,” Robb said as they made their way into the keep.

“She might have, had you lot did not make her feel so welcome, Thank you for that. Daenerys did not even begin to relax and calm down until we got to Dragonstone. Once she began to feel she was safe from being executed” Jon got into his room as he instructed his men to put Daenerys wedding gift at the end of his bed.

“This might be the first time in years that Daenerys may get some sense of family” he revealed putting his sword on his desk.

His father spoke “What of her brother surly…”

He shook his head “Viserys was kind once. But they last few years he has been more like his father towards her beating her if she did anything, he deemed wrong. He was also planning to wed her to a Dothraki Khal for the Khal’s army from what we found an idea her brother got from Doran Martell”

Ned’s brows raised “Seven hells Jon that is monstrous Dothraki Khals are brutes”

Jon nodded “Aye, well she is safer now”

Robb spoke “Safer don’t you mean safe?”

He only looked at Jon sadly “For now I am the only reason she is alive and that’s because I am close with the King but he will not be here forever once he is gone the Lannister’s will come for her and any of our children”

Robbs jaw clenched “Well we will protect her Jon”

“What has been happening down south? Jon Arryn said you would be bringing distressing news Jon”

He sat on his bed “Where do I even begin father”'

**Daenerys Targaryen Winterfell 299AC.**

Lady Stark had brought her to her personal room it was strange her and Ned Stark were both married yet she had her own room just like she would back on Dragonstone.

They had just finished having a bath drawn for her so she had stripped down ready to jump in.

“Wait Princess the water is too hot!” Catelyn shouted but she still got in the bath relaxing like the heat of the water was nothing.

“It is fine Lady Stark just right” she replied.

Lady Stark and Sansa just looked at each other shocked unsure of how she could stand the heat then Lady Stark cleared her throat “Well if it is not to hot for you then please continue I shall go and get your dress ready for you to try on for tonight so we can make alterations”

“Princess Daenerys would you like me to get you something to eat as it will be a while to the feast?” Sansa politely asked.

“What is there to eat?” she replied looking to the young redhead.

“Well I am fond of lemon cakes they are nice and sweet and maybe some light wine to drink?” She informed.

She thought on it for a moment she was getting hungry so she smiled giving her a not “Thank you, Lady Sansa, that would be lovely”

Sansa smiled nodded and got up and left leaving her to relax in the bath while the two Stark ladies were absent. She let out a relaxing sigh as she closed her eyes.

**Jon Stark Winterfell 299AC.**

They were all eating now he hoped his mother or Sansa would at least get Daenerys something to eat so she did not pass out from hunger during the ceremony”

“That Girl just got into a scalding hot bath,” His mother said walking into the room.

Jon shot up quickly in worry as he ate some bread. “Is she alright?”

She put her arms out “That’s the thing she got in and relaxed like it was nothing and said it was perfect. I have never seen anything like it. How can she not have been burnt by it?”

Maester Luwin was eating with them “Men and women born with the blood of old Valyria there are records in the citadel of some of them claiming to be born with a high tolerance for extreme heat my lady”

Jon sat down “Well as long as she is alright then,” He said looking to his mother.

She put her hand on his shoulder “She is fine Jon and we have two of your men on the door to my room guarding her ok?” He nodded as she left the room to return to Daenerys.

Theon finally spoke “Princess Daenerys was fucking beautiful I cannot wait for the bedding” Theon eagerly winked at Jon.

Jon got a serious look “There will not be one. Daenerys has been through enough the last thing she needs is a bunch on men ripping apart her clothing grabbing her places all over her body” He laughed “Well except for me that is”

His Father nodded “I agree there will be no bedding just you and her leaving alone after the feast”

He could see the disappointment on both Robb and Theon’s faces. Robb however quickly excepted Jon’s decision.

**Daenerys Targaryen Winterfell 299AC.**

The dress was beautiful if a little big, large for her now both the seamstress and Lady stark were pinning it up so it could be resized to fit her. Lady Stark seemed to be amused by the fact that she had fallen asleep in the tub by the time she had gotten back.

Her hair had been washed and put into a simple braid, for now, they would braid her hair after getting the dress ready to be sized up for her.

Once pinned up Lady Stark stood back and looked her over “It may be a little bit rushed, but you look, wonderful dear. Jon will not be able to take his eyes from you”

She turned to the mirror smiling “The dress is beautiful Lady Stark” She held back the tears she felt forming. Then she turned back to the Stark Ladies “Thank you both” She said sincerely. For the first time in her life, she felt like a Princess.

Sansa clears her throat “I think Jon will not be the only one not able to keep his eyes off of her mother” She laughed “It is a shame the dress will likely be ruined by the bedding”

She went a little rigid at the mention of the bedding before Lady Stark put her hands on her shoulders. “No need to fret dear given what you have been through Ned has already decided that there will be no bedding tonight. Jon will carry you out of the feast to your room to consummate the marriage”

She relaxed and let out the breath she had held. “I’m sorry it is just the thought of so many men touching me. Back in Pentos Jon saved me from a man who would have had me” her breaths quickened “My brother also liked to make certain I was growing into a woman”

She noticed the Stark Ladies look at her worried “I am still a maiden, but he would touch me” She began to shake as Lady Stark brought her in and held her.

“He is on the other side of the world now dear and we will keep you safe” Lady Stark declared as she closed her eyes and hugged the Stark woman back. “The Stark’s are a pack and we protect our own”

As she was held tightly by Lady Stark she wondered if this is what it was like to have a mother.

“When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives,” Sansa declared. She opened her eyes giving the girl a sad smile. Would she now find her home and a family?

**Jon Stark Winterfell 299AC.**

“You seem so proud of yourself Lord Stark,” Lord Glover said but Jon did not like his tone.

Robb and Theon noticed his tone and both surrounded Jon.

“Is there a problem Lord Glover?” He replied keeping his composer.

“Want to tell me why you brought a Targaryen to the North betraying your fellow northerners” He accused. He notices Big Jon Umber making his way over as if he knew something was about to go down.

“Not particularly as I don’t own any explanation to you as you don’t own the North Lord Glover and don’t accuse me of being a traitor” he growled back.

“Alright then how about marrying a foreign whore” Glover splat.

Jon shook his head and when to leave before quickly swinging hitting the man square in the nose catching him off guard knocking him to the ground. Then he got on top of him and hit him three more times. “If I ever hear you speak of her like that again I will cut your tongue out lord Glover. That Foreigner was born on my island like her ancestors were” he hit him again and then stormed off Lord Umber had a large grin on his face.

**Jaime Lannister Red Keep 299AC.**

“We can find a way to get to her without drawing attention to ourselves” his sister pondered out loud.

“Cersei stop if anything happens to that girl Jon Stark will know it was us. Robert is fond of the bastard more so than he is of Joffrey, Tommen, or Marcella. Robert also will not want to anger Ned Stark as the royal family and house Lannister will be the first suspects if anything happens to that girl” He dissuaded.

“Jon Stark is nothing Jaime just a bastard who now thinks he has some semblance of power” She scoffed.

“Do not underestimate that boy Cersei, unlike most in the North he knows how to play the game. He has been taught how to play it by not only Jon Arryn but even the Spider has taken an interest in him” He revealed. “Jon will not strike from where you see him coming, he will come from the shadow”

Cersei rolled her eyes.

“Besides, we have other things to worry about. Like this Hidden Dragon we need to find them” he spoke firmly trying to change the subject from Daenerys Targaryen.

Cersei scoffed “The Hidden Dragon” she laughed “Oh, please you really are the stupidest Lannister” then she left the room.

**Ned Stark Winterfell 299AC.**

“Want to tell me why my son stuck you Lord Glover he said filling out paperwork” He then stopped looking up at Lord Glover and his bloody nose.

“Hit stuck me for speaking my mind Ned” He answered quickly.

“What did you say to anger him so?” He then clears his throat.

“I accused him of betraying his fellow Northmen by bringing that foreign whore here and taking her his bride”

“I take it you used those words Lord Glover” He nodded. _At least Lord Glover is honest._ “Good then there is no reason to punish my boy for his action”

“No reason he stuck a Lord of the North!” Glover spat as he stood up only to be put back down by Big Jon.

“You insulted him and he is to be Lord of Dragonstone and he is my son! You insulted the young woman who is to be his wife! If either happens again Lord Glover, I will show you what happens when you anger the pack now get out!” he yelled.

Glover stormed out not saying any more.

“Your boy Jon is pretty tough for a green boy” Big Jon said in a happy mood.

Ned smiled laughing “He is must be the wolf in him”

_And the dragon…._

**Jon Stark Winterfell Godswood 299AC.**

It was time. His father stood before the Hearth Tree its red leaves blowing in the wind lit up by the moon light. He was dressed in his finest outfit it was dark grey with some white.

The lords present were all lined up to witness. Lord glover had formed a bruise on the side of his face from their confrontation earlier that day.

His mother and siblings were lined up to the sides all but Aurane was to give away the bride as she had no one else to do it for her and outside of himself he was the only friend she had other than Doreah.

There were gasps as she was brought into the Godswood and made her way to him. She was beautiful her hair was lit up and appeared the same as the moon itself her eyes glistened like gems.

He let out the breath he had held in as she stood before him. No woman in the world could match her in this moment as his eyes never moved from hers. She was to be his.

**Daenerys Targaryen Winterfell Godswood 299AC.**

“You look, magnificent Princess. Lord Stark will be blown away” Aurane confirmed.

She did look magnificent she knew it to be true. She was beautiful everyone had told her a such and today even she could see it. She smiled at him.

He looped her arm “Come, Princess, you dark Prince awaits you” She laughed at his jest.

All eyes were on her as she walked towards the Hearth Tree the crimson leaves were stunning to see. She did not even need to see him before she felt his eyes on her. Lady Stark was right his eyes did not leave her.

Her heart raced as she stopped before him. He had a look of amazement on his face. If he was blown away by her beauty, she was blown away by him his dark hair had been pulled back behind his head his stubble shaved completely.

From the moment she saw Jon she thought he was handsome, today, however, Jon was something else. Every time she had pictured her future husband her dream husband in her head he had dark hair and dark eyes that matched Jon’s.

Jon was her perfect match even if he was not a prince and now it no longer mattered to her that he was. Jon would be her and she would be his.

Ned announce his presence “Who comes before the old God’s”

Her eyes stayed on Jon’s who stayed on hers “Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen comes here to be wed, a woman grown trueborn and noble, she comes here to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?”

Jon smiled “Jon of House Stark Lord of Dragonstone. Who gives her?” His eyes still stayed focused on her.

“Aurane Waters who is her friend” Aurane confirmed.

“Princess Daenerys, do you take this man?” Ned asked her.

“I take this man” She answered without hesitation smiling.

“Jon, do you take this woman?” Ned continued turning to Jon.

“I take this woman” Jon himself did not hesitate. Jon then removed the wonderful maiden cloak from her back placing his own on her. She loved the maiden cloak Sansa had made and she would cherish it.

Then he kissed her gently as her heart fluttered and her cheek warmed.

_I am his and he is mine._

After the ceremony, Jon scooped her up to carry her to the feast as she laughed smiling into his eyes.

**The Dragon and the Wolf. Winterfell 299AC.**

Jon pushed open the door with his foot as he carried her into there room. He put her down gently as he removed his jacket.

Daenerys stood there uncertain of how to proceed or what Jon would do.

“First thing love, I promised I had a gift for you correct?” He had a cheeky smile on his face.

“Yes, my husband I believe you did?” She smirked eagerly. He led her over to the small chest on his desk and opened tit.

The contents took her breath away “Where did you get these from”

“When we sacked the manse in Pentos, I kept brought three things back with me to keep my Sword it is Valyrian Steel and this chest with these Dragon eggs” he handed the black egg to her.

“The Magister was going to give them to you on for you wedding to the Khal” Jon revealed then he smirked “So now I am giving them to you but we best keep quiet about them. Only show who we can trust, which is not many Daenerys”

She felt the egg in her hands it was warm… then she placed it back in the chest and Jon closed it. “Wait you said you brought three things back with you?”

He laughed “It was originally just two things but then the King gave me a third gift” giving her a cheeky smirk as she realised he meant her.

Jon made his way over to her and kissed her as he gently began to undress her. Then he paused and pulled back “If you do not want this Daenerys you must speak now as once, we begin I might not be able to stop myself”

She saw the red marks on his knuckles taking his hand in hers looking it over “What happened?”

Jon simply answered “Just Northmen being Northmen Daenerys think nothing of it”

She looked up at him for a moment he looked almost like her was pleading for her to want him. She smiled and kissed him. “I want this Jon” Then she began to unbutton his shirt and he tugged at her dress gently undressing her.

He was her and she was his.

Daenerys was clearly nervous, but it was the same for Jon.

She looked over his bare chest “Ha… Have you done this before?”

He shook his head “I had it good but I know the way most Bastards are treated Daenerys, I was lucky, not many are” He pulled her dress down and it fell to the grown revealing her naked form to the world. She gasped as her nipples grew harder from the cold air contacting them.

“Since I was a boy, I swore I would never father another child name Snow I would never father a bastard of my own”

He rubbed her cheek and ran his hum over her lip as she grabbed his hand “That is why I will always be true to you Daenerys Stormborn. I am yours and only yours Dany”

“My brother used to call me Dany” He looked at her almost upset like he had done something wrong she looked away from him. “I hated that name" then she looked back to him and smiled gently "but I like it when you say it” She moved in and kissed him “And I am yours Jon Stark” His lips were soft.

Then Jon scooped her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then Jon walked them over to the bed before gently lowered her on to it still kissing her while cupping her left breast.

After a while, he moved from kissing her mouth to kissing her breast as his free hand moved down to her womanhood.

She felt herself getting warm all over as Jon began to kiss her stomach and move down lower and lower…. “What…. What are you doing?” She panted.

“Shhh… Dany trust me. The men in kings landing would all say there is nothing better for a woman than the lord’s kiss.

“The… What?” He did not need to answer her again after that once he began to feast on her “Oh…. Oh my!”

Her moans were like music to him and only made him more eager to make her cum. She was going to love this, and he was going to make her want him.

She was extremely sensitive, and it did not take her long to grab his hair as he made a meal of her.

Daenerys felt like she was on fire and before she knew it she felt her body explode and spasm.

“What was that?” She whispered.

“That was just the beginning Dany do you want more?” His dark orbs awaited her answer.

She was still short on breath and her chest heaved up and down but still, She nodded pulling Jon up to her kissing him “Yes….”

* * *

The morning after.

Her eyes fluttered open the sun was up. She was still naked nestled into her new husband she looked up as he looked down at her. “Morning wife” he greeted.

She tapped her finger on Jon’s chest “Morning husband” he leant in and kissed her head “How are you feeling Dany”

“A little sensitive but I’ll live. You?” She smirked as she answered.

“I am a man we get the better end of the stick when it comes to our first time. Did I hurt you?” He rubbed her shoulder concerned.

“Lady Stark said there would be some pain the first time, but it was nothing I could not handle. I enjoyed last night” She said kissing him again. Jon had been extremely gentle with her he moved slow and kept her focused on him she barely felt any pain and any she did have faded fast and turned to pleasure.

For a man who had not been with a woman, Jon knew what he was doing.

“Well Like I said last night that was just the beginning Dany because I don’t think I will ever get my fill of you” his hand moved down her body giving her lower folds a single stroke making her gasp “But we cannot stay in bed all day love”

He got up and preceded to get dressed “I’ll send in your handmaidens ok?” He looked back to her smiling his gentle smile.

She smiled back and nodded “Thank you, my wolf” then he was gone, and she laid back in bed covering herself.

_This is just the beginning, Dany._

She smiled and took in a deep breath at the thought.

**Ned Stark Winterfell 299AC.**

“Jon Believes well Jon Arryn believes that not one of Roberts children with Queen Cersei is actually Roberts children. He believes that they are all just bastards born of Cersei and another man” He revealed to his wife.

“What evidence does Jon Arryn have to base this on Ned,” Catelyn asked.

“Jon Arryn went through the family tree and found a family trait every family that has married into the Baratheon’s no matter the hair or eye colour, almost every child was born with black hair and blue eyes the seed it strong with house Baratheon it seems” He passed her the scrolls Jon brought regarding the matter.

“Jon Arryn has also met dozens of Roberts bastards and every one of them has black hair, blue eyes. His apparent true born children however not one of them shares any trait with Robert all three look like the Queen” He huffed.

“That is why he wants to put Jon on the Throne the realm will bleed under the Lannister’s as Joffrey is becoming the next Maegor the cruel” She sighed "Why not choose Stannis as King he would be next in line Ned or Renly?"

He shook his head "Stannis has no interest and Renly for an unknown reason to Jon Arryn would not make a good king according to Stannis"

She finished reading Jon Arryn’s scrolls.

“What do we do? When Should we tell Jon?” She asked.

“Soon but for now let him and Daenerys enjoy their new marriage just as husband and wife as I do not know how Jon will react to the truth of all this” Then he sighed “I do not want to lose him”

She nodded “We won’t Ned he may be angry that much is true but we will not lose him” She smiled “But he will be a good king Ned”

“Aye I think he will too, as does Jon Arryn, Stannis and the Spider” Ned laughed, “They think he may be the best since Jaehaerys the Wise”

She walked over to him grabbing his hand “Well for now let us enjoy our family while it is whole again”


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the prologue leading up to the beginning of the Game of Thrones

**Daenerys Targaryen Winterfell.**

Over four months had passed since her and Jon had wed and so far, they were the happiest months of her life. The Starks had made her feel like one of them every day even if many of the Lords of the North had merely just tolerated her presence, they had for the most part been respectful. The Starks had even celebrated her sixteenth name day and for once it felt like a celebration.

While Jon was often with Robb or Ned seeing to Northern problems. Lady Stark had taken her under her wing to teach her how to run a keep. She did not have a formal education so she was also taking lessons with the Maester of Winterfell lessons she would continue with the Maester of Dragonstone.

Mornings were cold in the North. How Jon could walk around their room naked bewildered her. Not that she complained about the sight of it. She snuggled into their bed under the furs her husband snuggled behind her. His cock was erect and currently sitting between her ass cheeks.

Most nights they had fucked like rabbits since the day they had wed. There had been some complaints from Jon’s siblings about it, they were not a discreet as they had believed.

Jon began to kiss her back leading up to her neck making her hot all over. His touch always got the fire in her going.

She rolled over to return his affections. Kissing him passionately wrapping her arms around his neck. He dragged her on top of him caressing her ass as she rubbed against him.

Suddenly she felt her stomach churn and dived out of bed to the chamber pot vomiting into it. Jon was quickly behind her pulling her hair back out of the way.

“That’s four days in a row Dany I’ll be speaking with Maester Luwin something is wrong this has been happening for the last month on and off” He rubbed her back gently.

“I’m fine Jon it must be something I ate” She replied.

He shook his head “If it was once, I might have believed you but four days in a row Dany? If not Maester Luwin at least let me get mother. She is a woman she might know what is wrong ok?”

She nodded as he helped her back to the bed getting her robe to cover her.

Jon slipped some clothes on quickly then left the room.

**The Spider Driftmark.**

He could not be away from the capital for too long or suspicions would be raised he stood at the pier as an unmarked ship arrived on Driftmark.

“Whoever it is you wish for me to watch over Spider they had better help our cause,” The Lord of Driftmark said Standing beside him.

He smiled at the lord “Oh, they do my lord more than you know, I came across your guest about a year and a half ago. I could have reunited them with the Targaryen’s in Pentos, but it was far too risky and would likely have ruined our plans to tie the dragon and the wolf together”

“Is our guest aware of what is going on here?” The Lord of Driftmark stood beside him as the men finished docking the ship.

He shook his head. “No, I only told them I would reunite them with their kin” The Lord of Driftmark looked at him confused.

A cloaked figure stepped off the boat followed by a young dark-skinned woman and a handful of guards armed with spears. The Spider directed his men to lead them inside. Both Varys and the Lord of Driftmark turned followed the cloaked figure inside.

Once it was safe the cloaked figure pulled down their hood turning around their silver-gold hair revealed to all. “Your Grace….” Was all that came out of the Lord of Driftmark’s mouth obviously shocked at the figure long since believed dead.

“Lord Monford may I introduce her grace Queen Rhaella Targaryen” The Spider smiled.

Rhaella looked to the Spider her face devoid of emotion there was however a fire was in her eyes. “Lord Vary I was told I would be reunited with my children once I returned to Westeros”

The Spider gave a single nod. “And soon you shall be my Queen. However, I must ask that you be patient. All the pieces are slowly falling into place and soon the dragons will be where they once were on the Iron Throne”

“What is my son Visereys like Varys, will he be a good King?” she asked.

He shook his head “Visereys is a lost cause I am afraid, he has far too much of his father in him. If not for my interference your daughter, the young and beautiful Princess Daenerys would have been sold to Khal Drogo for an army. He is still in Pentos and your daughter is here in Westeros”

He did not miss the hint of sadness he saw in her eyes. “I see…. I will hear more of my son later then Spider.” He nodded “What of Daenerys?” she inquired.

“She is currently in Winterfell my Queen with her husband, Jon Stark the Lord of Dragonstone,” He noticed the anger flare in her eyes, and he raised his hands “Jon Stark is a good young man your grace. He and Daenerys would make the best King and Queen since King Jaehaerys and Good Queen Alysanne. All I ask is that you until you hear his story” He replied in submission knowing better than to anger a dragon.

“He had better be a good man Lord Varys after the Stark’s helped the usurper all but destroy my family” She spat.

“The Stark’s had reason to rebel your grace, more reason than any other who sided with Robert in the rebellion. Rhaegar and your husband’s actions saw to that. Yet Ned Stark still demanded justice for Aegon, Rhaenys and Elia. He even protected one of your own” He replied in a confident and stern voice.

The Queen relaxed a little. “Tell me of this Jon Stark, his character”

Varys nodded “He was Raised in Winterfell by Lord Ned Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark with their children, then he fostered with Jon Arryn in Kings Landing since after he turned ten. He is just, kind, disciplined and has the White Cloak’s eating out of the palm of his hands. The Usurper thinks of him as a nephew.

Jon Stark formerly Jon Snow is the very reason your daughter lives. He convinced Robert to spare her. Robert then ordered them to wed. Not the result I was expecting but it worked in our favour.

My little birds tell me that since their wedding your daughter and he have become quite enamoured with each other’s company I doubt she will suffer as you did” he revealed.

“Snow? You married my daughter to a bastard. The Lords of Westeros will never accept them they will never accept a bastard on the throne or a girl who has not been raised here in Westeros” The inner dragon inside the Queen raged.

“Oh they will your grace when the truth comes out that Jon Snow is in fact the trueborn son of your son Crown Prince Rhaegar and his second wife Princess Lyanna Stark,” He noticed her shocked expression “Yes your grace, Rhaegar married Lady Lyanna and Ned Stark claimed their babe as his son to hide and protect him from Robert and the Lannisters. Now your daughter is married to the heir to the Iron Throne. He will be King and she will be his Queen”

“Tell me everything…. Spider” All anger seemed to have dissipated from her eyes, but the fire remained.

**Daenerys Targaryen.**

“If I had to guess what is wrong with you Princess, I would guess that you may be with child. I should not be surprised the way you and Jon are with each other. What you are experiencing, we call it morning sickness I had it bad with Arya and Rickon the wolf blood must be strong with the little babe growing in you, however, we best have Maester Luwin look at you to confirm” Catelyn revealed.

She pressed her hands on her stomach “A child already? But it is to soon we have only been married for four moons” She was not certain how she should feel at the thought of having a child.

Catelyn laughed “I was only married to Ned for a fortnight before he left for war and when I returned to Winterfell, I had Robb in my arms. It only takes one time if both husband and wife are fertile. Some ladies have a child a year until the day they die, or they can have no more”

Her eye popped out of her head “A child a year!”

Catelyn laughed “There are ways to stop such a thing so you can have a break between children Princess, and I will teach them to you but first I will go get Maester Luwin to confirm my suspicion ok?”

She nodded to Lady Stark as she got up and left the room.

‘A child… my child… Jon’s child’ She felt scared, happy and excited at the same time. She was going to be a mother already and Jon was going to be a father.

She rubbed her belly and felt herself smile. ‘A mother I’m going to be a mother…’

**Jon Stark Winterfell.**

“I was surprised to see you so early Jon that’s four days in a row thought you would be tending to your wife… trouble in paradise,” Theon remarked.

It was true he had been sleeping in late a lot more since the wedding. No man would hold it against him when he was married to a woman like Daenerys.

“If I had to choose between my wife’s company or your ugly mugs believe me Greyjoy, I would be with her right now. However, she has been unwell the last couple of mornings” He retorted “Lady Stark is with her as we speak” Jon laughed “Besides, you need as much time with Ser Rodrik as possible I have seen how you fight. Maybe I can give you some tips”

“Not all of us have been training with the likes of Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jaime Lannister,” Robb said parrying Theon’s blade.

“True I guess that makes me a lucky one then” Jon joked.

“Lucky! The fucking gods seemed to have blessed you. You got a Lordship, a Castel and your wife is a beautiful Targaryen princess. Luck has nothing to do with it, Snow” Theon said with a lot of jealousy in his voice.

Jon laughed “Maybe she was cursed Theon” he joked back getting a laugh from both Robb and Theon.

Robb shook his head “Don’t sell yourself short Jon quite a few Northern Ladies had their eyes on you once the Lordship was announced too bad for them that some of their fathers were so blind”

Jon scoffed “More like lucky for me, now I have Dany instead and I much prefer it that way”

“Less talking more fighting, you lot” Ser Rodrik ordered.

**Daenerys Targaryen Winterfell.**

She could not help but laugh as Bran chased Arya around after the little, she-wolf had hit her target as her, Catelyn and Ned watched the boys from above.

Ser Rodrik made his way to them. “My Lady.” He nodded to Catelyn then looked at her “Princess” quickly acknowledging her presence giving her a nod. “Guardsmen have just ridden in from the hills. They have captured a deserter from the Night’s Watch”

She noticed the mood change as Ned looked to the young Kraken “Tell the Lads to saddle their horses” Theon nodded then left.

“Do you have to?” Catelyn pleaded.

“He swore an oath Cat” Ned replied.

“Law is the law, my lady” Ser Rodrik announced.

“What will happen to him?” Daenerys asked everyone's attention focusing on her.

Ned gave a sad smile. “The punishment for oath-breaking is death Princess” Ser Rodrik revealed.

“Tell Bran he is coming too” Ned Ordered the Northern knight who nodded and left.

“Ned…. Ten is too young to see such things” Catelyn said.

“He won’t be a boy forever. Winter is coming” Ned replied sure in his decision he then turned and left.

Lady Stark let out a large huff before turning to her and smiling “Come Daenerys, we shall head inside and see to things maybe have something to eat”

She nodded then turned and looked down at Jon who was packing up along with his brothers. She looked down to him and smiled and he looked up smiling back “Jon I have something I wish to tell you once you return”

“Aye I’ll speak to you when we get back Dany” He nodded then she left following Catelyn who was smiling knowing exactly what she wanted to tell her husband.

**Rhaella Targaryen Driftmark.**

“My Queen, you seem distracted is something the matter?” Her handmaiden from Naarth asked.

She smiled “No Missandie, it seems that my Daughter is here in Westeros and I have a grandson here as well one I did not know existed at all”

Missandei smiled back. “I am thrilled for you. When will we meet them?”

She sighed “Soon I hope but first the Spiders will have them come to Driftmark when they return from the North. So, two or three moons at most, I hope” The girl nodded. “The unsullied I have will watch over my daughter and any children they have. I hope my grandson is not offended by having former slaves watch over them along with his loyal men”

“Why would he take offence, your grace?” Missandei asked.

“He may not see them as free men. When I purchased you and the Unsullied, I could afford I did it for protection for myself and for when I found my son and daughter in Essos. Slavery is outlawed here has been for centuries” Rhaella revealed.

“We follow you because you freed us my Queen and we will follow and protect your daughter and grandson if it is a way to pay you back for our freedom we will do so happily” The girl spoke graciously.

“And I will always be grateful for that young lady” Rhaella replied.

Missandei had been with her since she was ten and was like a second daughter. She trusted her more than any other person in the world right now.

“Your daughter and grandson what are they like?” Missandei inquired.

“Daenerys I am told she is a quiet and shy girl mostly due to my son Visereys treatment of her. Visereys has a lot of his father in him apparently” Missandei knew what she meant by the statement and did not press further “My grandson currently going by the name Jon Stark to hide his identity. The Spider says Jon is like both my son who sired him and Ned Stark the man who raised him”

Missandei only looked at her curiously “Jon is dutiful, honourable but smart and fierce like his father”

“You must be proud of him then your grace,” Missandei said smiling innocently.

“Maybe, we will find out once I get to meet and know him Missandei once I get to know both of them” She replied saddened by know the two youngest Targaryen’s grew up without her and were a man and woman grown now.

**Daenerys Targaryen Winterfell.**

She felt had felt sick again after eating but managed to keep her meal down, so she returned to her solar to lie down for a bit. The opening of the door getting her attention. “Hey love, mother said you were feeling sick again?” Jon asked as he entered.

She nodded slowly sitting up as he approached the bed. “Yes, lunch did not agree with us, it seems” she rubbed her belly, but Jon had not caught on to her clue.

“Have you spoken to Maester Luwin Dany?” Jon asked worriedly.

She smiled “Yes it seems I am perfect health” She replied noticing the small ball of fur in his arms “What is this?” She said looking at it.

He passed it to her it was a small pup, snow-white with red eyes she had never seen such an animal or seen an animal with such eyes. ‘You are beautiful little one’ she thought holding him right up to her face. The little pup licked her nose making her giggle as she sat him in her lap.

“On our way back from the execution, we found him and his siblings six little pups on for each of the Stark children. Their mother is dead, and they would have died otherwise so now they are ours to take care of” Jon answered as she stroked the little pup.

“What is he?” She asked.

“A dire wolf. He, his mother and his siblings are the first seen south of the wall in hundreds of years Dany” He revealed.

“What is a dire wolf? I know that the dire wolf is the sigil of House Stark but what makes them so different from normal wolves?” She enquired.

“It is Their size mostly Dany. If his mother was anything to go by him and his siblings will be the size of a horse once fully grown” Her eyes almost popped out of her head when he revealed it to her.

“Well good thing he will be on our side then” She joked sitting the pup in her lap stroking his head Jon laughed nodding in agreement.

She took a deep breath “I have something I need to tell you and I don’t know how you will react Jon” He looked at her almost fearful of what she was to say “I’m pregnant Jon, I’m with child”

His mouth dropped “Is that why you have been unwell of late?”

She nodded “Yes, it is called morning sickness Lady Stark says she had it bad with Arya and Rickon. Maester Luwin believes I am almost three moons pregnant”

Jon nodded “I remember her with Arya she also had an awfully bad temper with her and had very little patience for me and Robb getting into trouble” Jon laughed “Gods help me if it ends up the same for you”

“Is this ok? Are you fine with a babe so quickly?” She asked almost scared he would reject her to reject them.

He wrapped his arms around her resting them on her belly “It is perfect Dany both you, our babe and Ghost, a perfect little family we will be”

“Ghost?” she asked.

He cuddled into her “Aye That’s the pups name, Ghost because he looks like one”

She laughed looking down at the little wolf in her lap. “It suits him Husband” He kissed her neck while rocking her as he hugged her rubbing his hands over her belly.

**Jon Stark Winterfell.**

His wife lay there sound asleep after managing to keep her supper down. He was reading the latest reports from Kings Landing. It was all more of the same. Robert drinking and paying little attention to the realm of what was happening in it. More and more of Stannis and his own men were being snuck into the city disguised as white cloaks and servants. The King, the Queen and her little shit were none the wiser that there was less Lions in the Red Keep.

Dragonstone’s Maester had returned so at least he would be there when they returned.

He heard a knock at the door so he went over and opened it “Father what can I do for you at this late hour?”

He noticed a look of sadness on his father’s face. “Jon Arryn is dead Jon”

Jon let out a deep sigh “Let me guess the Lannister’s?” He was not surprised that they had got to him. The old man was worried they were on to him and that was why he had told Jon the truth.

He scratched his head ‘Fuck’

“Lysa thinks so yes?” His father confirmed nodding. If he was honest he did not trust what Lysa would say but given what he knew about the Queen and her bastards it made sense it was them.

He looked back at his wife who had not woken Ghost laying cuddled up to her.

“Jon come with me, it is time” His father announced.

“For what?” He asked.

“The truth about your mother” He grabbed his jacket and followed his father.

He was led to the crypts of Winterfell to a statue of his aunt Lyanna Stark. His father stood there looking at the statue sadly. “I worry how you will take this Jon”

“Why?” was all that came out of his mouth.

“Your mother…. Your mother was Lyanna Stark my sister” His father revealed.

“You would never lay with your own sist….” ‘No!’ His father must have noticed the look of fear on his face.

“Prince Rhaegar, your father, he did not rape my sister. He loved her and she loved him” he put his hands on his shoulders. “Princess Elia and Rhaegar had their marriage annulled, then Rhaegar married your mother. I learnt all of this in Dorne after I found her. She made me promise to always protect you and the only way I could was by claiming you as my own”

Jon nodded still unsure of what to think “Robert would have killed me. He still would if he knew. I get why you did what you did Fath….”

“You will always be a son to me Jon and Cat she thinks the same as well never doubt that” His father reassured him.

“Jon Arryn, Lord Stannis and the Spider they want me to take the throne, don’t they?” his eyes focused on his father again.

His father nodded. “Aye they do”

Jon let out a deep sigh “Fuck” he muttered.

“You don’t want it?” his father asked.

“No. but I know I must take it or my wife and….” He paused a moment “I married my aunt….”

His father laughed softly “Not unheard of on both sides of your bloodlines Jon, Serena and Sansa Stark married their half uncles. And Targaryen’s married brother and sister together for centuries. Besides can you look at her that way?”

“True enough and when you do the things, we have done together, well I don’t think I could ever look at her as my aunt. Besides, she carries my child….” He revealed.

His father's mouth dropped open “Daenerys is pregnant?”

“Maester Luwin thinks she is close to three moons now” He replied.

“Well Congratulations Jon” His father now smiling before his face turned serious “Robert is coming to Winterfell Jon and the rest of the royal family as well”

He let out a big sigh “Robert, he wants you to be his new Hand and he will ask you to join his son and Sansa’s hands in marriage”

Ned nodded “I’ll refuse the betrothal, Jon”

He shook his head “No, you will not it would be foolish to do so without a good reason. The Lannister’s, they will know something is up, so we will play the game for now. This is the chance to get more of our own people in the city to take the throne when the time is right”

His father nodded noticed him still being lost in his thoughts as he looked at the statue of his mother. “Are you alright Jon…”

“I… I don’t know really… It’s just a lot to take in. I’ll have to tell Dany soon best she knows sooner rather than later and Robb, he will need to know before we return south” He sighed.

“I have a chest of items your father and mother left behind I’ll have them brought to your room when you are ready Jon” He put his hand on his shoulder. “You may not have my name, but you have my blood remember that Jon”

He looked at him nodding “I take it my name, Jon was your idea?” Ned nodded “What did she name me?”

“She named you for your brother Aegon. Your name is Aegon Targaryen sixth of his name”

He felt his stomach turn and his heart sinks in his chest and the name, the name of his half-brother who was brutally murdered along with his sister and their mother. It felt cruel to him.

 _‘Why could she not have picked a name all of my own!’_ He screamed in his head.

He nodded “I’ll stay here with her for a bit I think, then I’ll head to bed” his father nodded and left slowly.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

‘Aegon Targaryen sixth of my name King of the seven Kingdoms son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark’ It did not sit right with him Aegon was his brother's name, not his.

‘Jon Stark son of Ned Stark’

‘Can I be both? Or do I have to choose?’

‘What about Dany and our babe….’

**Daenerys Targaryen Winterfell.**

Jon Arryn is dead that was what Jon had told her. That night things had changed between them and not for the better. He had retreated into himself. Everything was great between them, then she went to sleep when she woke up it was like he had changed overnight. She thought maybe he was morning Lord Arryn, but he would barely look at her or spoken with anyone really.

“Princess Is everything alright?” Aurane asked her as he sat next to her.

“Jon has been distant of late and I’m not sure what I have done Aurane” She stroked her stomach. Their little secret was out now the rest of the Starks knew.

“It was nothing that you have done Princess. I have a good idea what has made him distant and it is nothing you have done” Aurane smiled at her with his grey-green eyes. “Jon will tell you once he is ready, but he has a lot to think about when it comes to the future now”

She huffed “That is something we should be deciding together is it not? I am his wife”

“He is likely unsure of how to tell you what he needs to tell you” He looked over to where the stark boys were sparing as Jon corrected Robbs blade work and footwork ”He will tell you everything once he figures it all out”

“Do you know what it is?” He nodded at her. “Why am I the last to know? I’m his wife!” She was getting frustrated with her husband’s behaviour.

“To be fair on Jon, I knew before him as did Jon Arryn, Stannis, The Spider and Lord and Lady Stark and a few others. Jon has not told you because he has only just learnt himself and it has likely turned his world upside down” She looked at Aurane shocked and his revelation.

What secret could they all have kept from Jon and would do that to him?

**The little Lion.**

He watches his sibling argue about the princess and the bastard. “What about when the whore is pregnant Jaime, she and the dragon spawn that will grow inside her are a threat to my son to Joffrey” _‘Their son’_ The queen argued.

“Any action you take will blow up in our face Cersei and we will have the North, Vale and the Trident on our ass. We need peace, not war even father cannot take three kingdoms at once” His brother spat.

“Jaime is right sweet sister, the girl is untouchable for now anything we do will result in a war with at least two kingdoms. Robert would also be furious if you sour his relationship with the Bastard of Winterfell and Ned Stark” He interrupted.

“Robert should have just killed the whore, but the bastard had to play the Lyanna Stark card. Fucking Lyanna Stark the bitch is still ruining my life!” Her arm flailed in the air.

“You need to watch this Jon Stark, Cersei he knows how to play Robert, better than you can and better than your children can and who knows what he may have learnt from Jon Arryn and the Spider” He cautioned his sister. “It is a waiting game Cersei”

“We need to keep Joffrey inline up North Cersei, he could fuck everything up” Jaime declared.

She glared at both of them. His sister was not as smart as she thought, and her ambition always outweighed her intelligence, and it would be her end.

**Daenerys Winterfell.**

She was woken by the door to their room opening but she kept her back to the light. She heard him getting undressed and felt him get into bed.

“So, you remember where our bed is” She could not help but let him know how hurt and upset with him she was.

He huffed at her which only annoyed her more. “I never forgot”

She rolled over to face him. “Then why have I been alone in our bed for five days Jon!”

She felt tears forming in her eyes and he must have noticed them. “I’m sorry about the last few days Dany. I needed to clear my head being around you made it difficult to think straight”

She grabbed his hand “You can tell me, Jon”

He shook his head “No I can’t” she almost felt her heartbreak at his refusal “Not hear anyway there are too many ears around us Dany”

“Then when?” She pleaded and he seemed to hear her.

His hand stroked her face “Tomorrow, I will send Aurane to come and get you. He will bring you to me where it is safe to do so, ok?” She nodded “I will tell you everything. It changes nothing between you and me Dany you are my wife and the mother of my child” He kissed her gently then brought her into him hugging her. “I am sorry for the last few days Dany. I’m not used to letting people in my head, but I will do better ok?”

She nodded as she cuddled into his chest warm again. “You better try harder. Everything was so good between us and I was happy for the first time in years and then I felt like I was alone again” She looked up at him with her gem-like eyes. “Please don’t make me feel like I’m alone again”

He kissed her head “You will never be alone again Dany. Sometimes you might just need to give me a push in the right direction Ok?” She nodded giving a small smile.

The Crypts of Winterfell that was where Aurane had brought her. Jon was standing there waiting for her before the statue of a woman. Aurane left her side and left them alone. Jon turned to her and gave her a gentle smile, so she made her way to his side cuddling into his arm.

“Who is that? She asked.

He smiled “Lyanna Stark” She looked at him then to the statue as she began to feel bad about Rhaegar’s actions. “She was my mother Dany that is what I learnt after Jon Arryn died”

“But Rhaegar he raped her…” She almost felt sick for Jon as her breaths quickened.

He shook his head “No, my father…. Lord Stark, he said that Lyanna left with Rhaegar willingly”

She looked at him shocked as her mouth dropped a little. “So, your Rhaegar’s bastard then?”

Again, Jon shook his head “No…. Elia Martell and Rhaegar had their marriage annulled…. Rhaegar he wed Lyanna”

“If that were true that would make you the heir to the Iron Throne,” He noticed a glimmer of pure joy shine in her eyes before it turned to sadness.

“Why don’t you feel happy about this?” She asked noticing his displeased mood.

He huffed. “All that death, all because Robert Baratheon loved a woman who could not love him back. My uncle Brandon and Grandfather Rickard died for it. Why did they not tell someone what was happening? They ran off to Dorne and let the war begin. Princess Elia and my half-siblings Aegon and Rhaenys died because of their foolishness. You and your brother lived in exile on the run from assassins all because of….”

She grabbed his face in her hands shaking her head. “Don’t do that Jon. Don’t blame yourself for their actions, it is not fair on you. You told me children are not responsible for their parent’s actions so don’t blame yourself now”

“It’s not just their action that angers me Dany, my mother named me for my brother. She named me Aegon Targaryen and I hate it. It feels like she was slapping Elia in the face trying to replace her son after his death. I don’t have my own name I have his name” Jon declared.

She nodded she looked at him as she saw tears form in his eyes. “If you hate the name so much Jon then choose a different or just be Jon. You will always be Jon to me and everyone that matters to you any way I will never call you Aegon if you so much as wish it”

“Growing up I believed I would wed my brother Visereys all the while wishing it had been Rhaegar’s son” She smiled at him. “And now I have, and he is the best man I know. He is kind and cares for the weak, he fights for them” She kissed him “This truth does not change who you are Jon. You were raised by Ned and Catelyn Stark as their son. You were fostered with Jon Arryn. Rhaegar sired you and Lyanna birthed you, yes, but they are not your parents they never got to be. Aegon Targaryen is your name but Jon Stark is who you are and who I am falling in love with, so don’t forget that”

He looked down at her and gave a small smile. “I think I love you too Dany” She smiled at his confession as he kissed her holding her close. His breathing slowing down calming “We have to be careful with this information Dany anyone gets wind of it and we are dead the Starks too, OK?” She only nodded in response looking at Jon’s mother smiling.

“I cannot allow the Lannister’s to rule the seven kingdoms and I will not risk losing you two buy letting them” He pulled her in close to her his hand resting on her belly “You and our babe once Robert dies they will come for you two,” She noticed rage in his eyes. “Tywin Lannister has to die not just to keep you to safe but for Aegon, Rhaenys and their mother, I’ll kill everyone who was responsible for their deaths and any who side with them”

“If I have to end house Lannister to protect you and our child I will Dany. I’ll wipe them from the seven kingdoms just like Tywin did with House Reyne like he tried to do to House Targaryen” He declared with a passion.

“That is the Dragon in you Jon the fire in your blood just don’t lose yourself to it. We need you the man I married” She was scared for them she did not want to lose Jon or her babe but she knew as long as Tywin, Joffrey and Cersei lived they would never be safe.

Jon looked at his mother’s statue “We will have to go through the chest father brought back from the tower where I was born. We might find a hint of what they would have named me had my father and half-siblings lived” She looked up at him and nodded. “I refuse to use my brother’s name”

She grabbed his arm in hers leaning her head on his shoulder. “Come, my love lets head inside” Then she led him out of the crypts.

**Jon Stark Winterfell.**

_He did not recognize the landscape around him. Sharp rocky cliffs towered into the sky rough currents everywhere he could see the ocean._

_“Find me” he heard whispered in his ear._

_“Your blood runs with Ice and Fire, Child of Old Valyria and the Kings of Winter”_

_He walked up the mountain as high as he could to the peak, the ground around him had been scorched and turned to glass. Small shadow flames still bellowed from the destruction._

_He looked down to the settlements below and watched the people feast on their own._

_“I was once feared by my own kin for devouring my own. I had no choice it made me strong and long-lived, even if I had to sleep to wait for you to find me”_

_The flapping of large wings got his attention._

_“I saw you when my own kind still few the skies of your island. In my dreams as you see me now. We were meant for each other just as my father was meant for the Conqueror, I was meant for you”_

_The large shadow roared so loud he grabbed his ears._

_“Who are you!” He screamed at the black beast._

_“I refused all for you and I sleep waiting for you. Find me, wake me with Ice and fire”_

_“Who are you!”_

_“I was never given a true name only a title. They feared me the dragonlord’s, your kin and the dragon seeds. They gave up trying to tame me, I was only meant for you” The beast landed before him it stood larger than most castles, its scales black as coal and eyes as green as emeralds. “Your enemies will use the ones you love against you but if you can find me, they will not get the chance”_

_“Where are you?” He asked the black beast._

_“On the island filled with my kind, on an island who feast on their own kind” the beast answered._

_“Valyria? There are dragons on Valyria?” He asked trying to get more information._

_“No, I am the Cannibal and I sleep on an Island filled with them” the beast’s green eyes looked to the skies._

_“I slept so long I feel like stone. Find me and wake me. Winter comes” the beast flew off._

_“Wait!” He shouted._

He shot up. Breathing heavily. ‘a dream’ he thought.

‘An island of cannibals’ He would have to ask where he would find such a place.

He let out a deep sigh ‘It was just a dream, Jon, forget it’

He laid back down rolling over and cuddling into his sleeping wife.

 _‘Find me and wake me’_ what could it all mean. ‘If a dragon still roamed the world surely someone would have seen it. The dragons are gone it was just a dream…….’ He took one look at the chest that contain Dany’s eggs as he drifted back off to sleep.

‘The Dragons are gone….’

The weeks had flown by Himself and Dany’s relationship back at full strength the wolves now the size of a small hound and growing fast.

Winterfell was a busy place of late preparing for their royal guests Daenerys even in her pregnant state had helped his mother prepare for their arrival he morning sickness had faded away now.

they had lined up waiting for them his wife next to him. Her pregnancy now showing and impossible to hide. Robert and his wife and her bastards would be here at any moment.

He threw his arm around her rubbing it. “Remember what we talked about love. We will bow and you will show gratitude for Robert just try to make it look like you mean it”

She snorted “I will pretend I am Thanking you, Jon.”

He laughed “Maybe try not to be that thankful” He smirked. “But I would only speak to him if spoken too, ok?”

“I believe that will not be a problem husband” she lends her head on his shoulder.

They all knelt as the royal party came in he kept his hand in Dany’s letting her know everything would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are at the beginning of the Story with a few twist and turns.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you all think? 
> 
> Feel like I'm missing something that should have been in the fic an event? let me know below.
> 
> My other fics should start updating over the coming days most are almost ready.


End file.
